Hiding
by YourDreams
Summary: Caroline part chercher Klaus à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Que pensera-t-elle de l'affaire Hayley ou de "la règle" de Marcel ? (TRADUCTION de "Hiding" de BeneathaMoonlessNight)
1. Chapitre 1

**Alors voilà, il s'agit de la traduction d'une fiction anglaise de BeneathaMoonlessNight, que je tiens à remercier sincèrement pour me permettre de la traduire. J'ai tout de suite accroché avec l'histoire donc j'espère que vous aussi. C'est sa première fanfic alors n'hésitez pas à aller l'encourager et laisser des reviews (sur l'originale et ici-même) ! L'histoire se déroule après l'épisode 23 de la saison 4. Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas et nous n'en tirons aucun bénéfice, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des producteurs de la série. Enjoy !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

Caroline sortit du taxi. C'était un sentiment étrange, d'être dans une ville inconnue, ne connaissant personne à part un tueur en série. Même si ledit tueur en série était un ami. En quelque sorte.

Elle prit ses quelques sacs du coffre. Saluant le chauffeur de taxi, elle observa les alentours. C'était la bonne rue. Plus tôt, elle était tombée sur une sorcière. La sorcière avait dit que si elle voulait rester à la Nouvelle-Orléans, elle devrait se présenter à un homme appelé Marcel.

— Marcel est le roi ici. Il vous trouvera si vous n'avez pas sa permission pour être ici, et vous ne voulez pas voir son mauvais côté, avait dit la sorcière, chuchotant presque.

— Écoutez, avait répondu Caroline, je trouverai Marcel plus tard, mais je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un. Si vous savez où il est, je vous en serais reconnaissante.

— Qui ?

— Niklaus Mikaelson. Grand, cheveux blonds, accent britannique ?

La sorcière avait hocher la tête.

— Il est avec Marcel en fait. Il vit dans la grande maison avec lui. Il fait partie du cercle restreint. Ici.

La sorcière avait noter l'adresse.

— Merci beaucoup !

La sorcière avait attraper son bras.

— Savez-vous ce que vous faites, jeune fille ?

Caroline avait souri.

— Oui, je pense. Je le pense vraiment.

— Alors bonne chance.

La sorcière avait regarder nerveusement par-dessus son épaule, puis avait disparu rapidement dans la foule.

Redressant ses épaules, Caroline monta les marches vers l'immense porte en bois de chêne.

* * *

Être assis dans le grand salon, entouré d'une dizaine d'autres vampires n'était pas la façon dont Klaus aurait aimé passer son après-midi, mais cela semblait être son seul choix. Il avait été raillé pour sa peinture; le fan club de Marcel n'arrivait pas à comprendre que l'hybride Originel avait un petit faible pour l'art. Une autre option se présentait pour la mise-bas de la fille, mais il avait désigné ce travail à Elijah. Pour être parfaitement honnête, il essayait d'ignorer cette situation autant que possible. Il était encore incertain sur le fait de savoir s'il aurait dû le dire à Caroline ou non. Mais là encore, elle était probablement mieux, faisant ses valises pour l'université et renouant avec Tyler. Maussade, il prit une gorgée de son verre, imaginant toutes les façons créatives dont il pourrait lui arracher membre après membre.

Entendant le coup à la porte, tout le monde dans la salle leva les yeux, curieux. Personne n'avait jamais frappé; tous ceux qui voulaient être ici avaient déjà été invités à entrer. Marcel n'avait mentionné aucun invité. Celui-ci semblait en fait aussi confus que tous les autres. Il fit signe à l'un de ses sbires d'aller ouvrir la porte. Hochant la tête, il saisit un pieu et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et fit signe à Marcel. Agacé d'avoir à se déplacer, il quitta sa chaise et suivit son subordonné. Klaus commençait à perdre tout intérêt et retourna à son rêve éveillé de décapiter Tyler, lorsqu'il entendit son nom mentionné. Il regarda Marcel qui avait les bras croisés, en appui sur la porte.

— Mec, il y a une fille qui te demande. Elle dit qu'elle est une amie.

Klaus roula ses yeux.

— J'en doute entièrement, à quoi ressemble-t-elle ?

— À une foutue poupée Barbie en chair.

Cela attira l'intérêt de Klaus.

— Blonde, aux yeux bleus, magnifique ?

Marcel hocha la tête. Klaus bondit pratiquement hors de sa chaise, fit irruption dans l'entrée, et alors elle était là. Sa Caroline.

* * *

**Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce premier chapitre ? Encore une fois, pensez à laisser vos avis. Vos petits mots sont nos seules sources de motivation, à BeneathaMoonlessNight comme à moi ! J'espère vous retrouvez bientôt pour la suite ! ^^**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Merci de montrer autant d'intérêt et pour tous vos petits messages qui me touchent énormément. Je suis contente de voir que certaines s'intéressent même à lire l'originale, parce que croyez-moi elle en vaut vraiment le détour ! Je ne sais pas exactement combien il y aura de chapitres en tout, mais tout ce que je peux vous dire pour l'instant c'est que l'auteure en a déjà publié 6 et que j'ai traduit jusqu'au 4 ! Et j'ai bien l'intention de la faire jusqu'au bout ! Alors attendez-vous à me supporter pendant encore un moment. Pour la traduction j'essaie de rester proche de l'original tout en essayant de rendre le texte le plus clair possible. Mais je pense que mon anglais et moi on s'en sort plutôt bien, non ? x) En plus, pas besoin d'avoir un anglais parfait pour cette fiction, je la trouve déjà très simple à lire en VO. Sur ce, voici le chapitre 2 tant attendu, qui ne sera pas une surprise pour celles qui l'ont déjà lu en VO, mais qui saura faire plaisir à celles qui n'ont pas un super anglais ! **

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

_Et alors elle était là. Sa Caroline._

Ils se tenaient debout, se regardant l'un l'autre. Caroline s'avança pour passer le seuil de la porte, mais elle fut bloquée par une force invisible. Klaus tapa presque ses pieds de frustration.

— Marcel, si tu veux bien, mon pote.

_C'était donc le Marcel dont la sorcière avait eu si peur._

Marcel hocha la tête, et quelques secondes plus tard, un des membres de son club ramena une femme d'âge moyen, humaine de toute évidence. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, et Caroline vit ses pupilles se dilater.

— Pourquoi n'inviteriez-vous pas la gentille demoiselle à entrer ? dit-il calmement.

La femme acquiesça et marcha vers la porte.

— S'il vous plaît, entrez ma chère.

Caroline sourit et la remercia. Elle marcha, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'à un pas de Klaus. Marcel sentit l'atmosphère.

— Bon, rentrons. Laissons Klaus un moment avec son amie.

Ses groupies le suivirent jusqu'au salon sans aucune question, mais non sans jeter quelques regards soupçonneux vers la blonde.

— Caroline, murmura Klaus appuyant son front contre le sien, respirant son odeur. Il prit sa main dans la sienne. Que fais-tu ici ?

— N'est-ce pas évident ?

— Éclaire-moi.

— Toi.

Il sourit, se penchant en arrière.

— Tu vas devoir t'expliquer davantage, _love_. Peut-être aimerais-tu m'accompagner, faire le tour de ma nouvelle ville ?

Caroline rit, elle n'avait pas réalisé que son discours à l'ancienne lui avait autant manqué.

— Mais Niklaus, j'en serais très heureuse, répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Elle ne manqua pas le regard qu'il lança par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'ils ne seraient pas suivis.

— Alors _love_, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, loin de Mystic Falls et... de Tyler ?

Caroline grimaça.

— Bien, les choses ont tournés de manière très bizarre de retour à la maison.

Klaus regarda le sol. _Idiot, c'est pourquoi elle est là bien sûr. Elle et sa petite bande ont encore besoin de ton aide. _Caroline sembla savoir à quoi il était en train de penser et serra sa main de manière rassurante.

— C'est juste que Stefan a vraiment agi de façon bizarre, nous avons tous pensé qu'il était parti, mais il est revenu. Jeremy est de retour et personne ne sait comment, il devient vraiment mal à l'aise quand nous lui demandons, et marmonne juste « Bonnie a fait un sort » et en parlant de sorcière, elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, Bonnie manque à l'appel, elle est partie et n'en a parlé à personne. Elena et Damon sont trop occupés à faire les yeux doux à l'autre pour le remarquer, Stefan ne semble pas s'en occuper, et Tyler... (Elle soupira.) Il a changé.

Klaus laissa la petite bulle d'espoir ressusciter.

— Changé... comment ?

— Il est devenu si... rancunier. Il a presque fait une crise quand il a découvert que Matt est parti voyager avec la diablesse, n'en déplaise, ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

Klaus secoua la tête indiquant que cela n'avait pas d'importance. _Donc sa petite sœur était partie avec le garçon de table ?_ C'était des nouvelles pour lui.

Caroline arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers lui. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

— Tu m'as manqué.

— Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-il.

— Tu m'as manqué ! D'accord ? Je me sentais perdue, seule et Tyler ne racontait que des conneries. Il était trop occupé à mettre au point sa vengeance. Nous avons essayé, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que ça marche, mais il semblait savoir que j'avais tourné la page, avant même que je ne le sache, et je suis juste... partie. (Elle termina en regardant le sol.) J'ai dit à Elena que je voyageais, rendant visite à des relations. Ma mère pense que je suis avec Bonnie quelque part où c'est l'enfer.

— Pour être parfaitement honnête Caroline, j'en suis encore à essayer d'avaler le fait que je t'ai manqué.

— Tu l'as dit toi-même, garçon de petite ville, vie de petite ville...

Il eut un large sourire et la prit dans ses bras. Elle rit lorsqu'il la fit tourner. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, il tendit la main et lui caressa la joue. Il laissa échapper le souffle qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avoir retenu.

— Il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de te dire.

* * *

**Alors, cette suite est-elle à la hauteur de vos espérances ? Avez-vous prêté attention à la dernière réplique de Caroline ? _Small town boy, small town life !_ N'hésitez toujours pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos avis et de se sentir soutenue. Et comme je lui ai promis, je mentionne encore cette chère BeneathaMoonlessNight qui me permet de traduire et qui nous offre toujours une super histoire ! **


	3. Chapitre 3

**Je vous remercie encore toutes pour vos petites reviews. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que l'histoire vous plaît. **

**NessieBooEvans : C'est vrai que les chapitres sont courts, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils s'allongent un peu au fur et à mesure. En tout cas, je suis contente de te diriger vers l'originale ! Tu vas voir, tu ne perdras pas ton temps. ;)**

**justine : Je sais que tu as déjà lu l'originale, et même si tu as déjà lu en anglais, je suis contente que tu prennes le temps de venir me lire. Après tout, ça peut te permettre de vraiment te concentrer sur l'histoire et de comprendre davantage ! C'est clair que toute cette histoire retourne notre petite Caroline. Je me demande comment ça va se passer dans la série. Enfin, si elle l'apprend bien sûr !**

**MARiiN3 : J'avoue que voir Caroline dire à Klaus qu'il lui manque est assez étrange. Mais en même temps je trouve que ça tient assez la route. Après tout, ils se sont pas mal rapprochés vers la fin de la saison 4, donc pourquoi pas ! Peut-être que la saison 5 répondra à nos questions ? Espérons en tout cas !**

**Et comme je vois que vous êtes impatientes, voici le chapitre 3 ! Au programme, le petit aveu de notre cher Klaus et la réaction de Caroline. Alors comment va régir notre belle ? Ça sent le roussi, c'est moi qui vous le dit !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

_— Il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de te dire._

Caroline haussa un sourcil, mais remarqua ensuite son expression sérieuse, presque honteuse.

— Eh bien, je sais déjà que tu es un meurtrier de masse, alors ça ne peut pas être pire que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Klaus grogna.

— Tu serais surprise, _love_. Viens, je ne serai pas capable de traverser ça sans un verre dans ma main.

Ils filèrent. Klaus semblait savoir où il allait, ou du moins, faisait de grands efforts pour ne pas être suivi. Finalement, il fit un arrêt dans un petit bar. Caroline pouvait compter sur une main le nombre de personnes à l'intérieur.

Ils s'assirent et commandèrent leurs boissons. Caroline commençait à devenir nerveuse. De quoi, sur terre, le grand méchant hybride Originel aurait-il peur de parler ?

Klaus prit une profonde inspiration.

— Bien, donc il s'agit de... moi.

Il s'arrêta à nouveau. Caroline se mit à rire nerveusement.

— Écoute, ce que je m'apprête à te dire... tu ne dois pas te fâcher, d'accord ? Parce que nous n'étions pas, ne sommes toujours pas, dans une sorte de relation engagée, pas vrai ?

Caroline acquiesça. Elle commençait sérieusement à paniquer maintenant. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où il voulait en venir avec cela.

— Bien, d'accord, alors tu sais que les vampires sont supposés infertiles ?

Caroline rit. De toutes les choses avec lesquelles il aurait pu commencer, elle ne s'attendait pas à cela.

— Pas supposés Klaus, nous _sommes_ infertiles. Tu sais, parce que nous sommes des morts-vivants et tout.

— Eh bien, c'est le problème. Je ne suis pas _complètement_ un mort-vivant, non ?

Caroline le fixa, l'air absent.

— Tu m'as perdu.

Klaus commençait à transpirer.

— Je suis à moitié loup-garou, Caroline. Et que peuvent faire les loups-garous que vous vampires ne pouvez pas ?

Caroline lutta pour trouver une réponse pleine d'esprit, mais sentit qu'il n'y avait pas lieu.

— Se reproduire ?

Klaus finit sa dernière gorgée.

— Oui, bien joué. Donc, pour reprendre Jurassic Park, _la nature a trouvé un moyen._

L'évidence frappa Caroline comme un bus.

— Klaus, es-tu en train de me dire que tu as mis une fille _enceinte_ ?! hurla-t-elle.

Ne rencontrant pas ses yeux, il acquiesça tristement.

Caroline se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, et soupira lentement.

— C'est une sorte de mauvaise blague ?

— C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé, mais apparemment pas.

Caroline était sur le point d'exploser. Elle pensait avoir laissé tous les drames. Elle essaya de trier ses questions et commença avec la moins importante.

— Si tu pensais que tu étais, tu sais, pendant quelques milliers d'années, comment se fait-il que ça ne soit pas arrivé avant ?

— Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, Elijah non plus, les sorcières non plus, peut-être est-ce parce que Hayley est un loup-garou aussi, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Caroline recracha son verre. Klaus se prépara mentalement.

— La mère de ton enfant est _Hayley la salope-garou _?!

— Tu l'appelle encore comme ça ? dit Klaus surpris.

— Eh bien, considérant ce que tu viens juste de me dire, mon opinion est justifiée, cracha Caroline.

— J'aurais dû mentionner cela plus tôt, n'est-ce pas ?

Caroline le regarda de travers.

— Écoute, Caroline, _sweetheart..._

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

— Nous étions vraiment, _vraiment_ saouls. Elle était déprimée d'être rejetée par Tyler, j'étais déprimé d'être rejeté par toi, et nous avons juste...

— Trouvé du réconfort dans les bras l'un de l'autre ?

— Tu as dit que tu ne te fâcherais pas, dit calmement Klaus. Il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle soit d'accord avec cela.

— Je ne suis pas fâchée, je suis... indifférente, dit-elle, évitant son regard.

— Caroline.

Il tendit la main et lui tourna la tête pour qu'elle le regarde.

— Tu dois savoir que je n'aurais jamais fait cela, si j'avais pensé qu'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une infime chance pour nous.

Caroline se mordit la lèvre.

— Que vas-tu faire ?

— Je n'en sais rien.

Caroline vit dans ses yeux ce qu'il ressentait, et cela la surprit. Niklaus Mikaelson avait peur.

* * *

**Alors ce troisième chapitre ? Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Caroline ? Je la trouve assez proche de la réalité, enfin de ce qu'elle pourrait être. Et Klaus qui ne sait pas par où commencer ! Haha, assume les conséquences de tes actes mon petit ! è.é**

**J'avoue avoir galérer à traduire_ were-slut_. J'ai tourné plusieurs fois en rond pour savoir comment le mettre, et même maintenant je change encore pour en revenir à ma première traduction. Mais comme l'a dit loulou61amy dans sa review toute fraîche, je trouve que ça fait plus exact.**

**Enfin bref, les autres chapitres sont déjà traduits, ne reste plus que le 7. Et oui, grâce à notre chère BeneathaMoonlessNight, j'ai plein de taf ! Mais je ne me plainds pas. En plus, ça commence à devenir très, très, mais alors très intéressant ! Héhé, vous êtes intriguées ? Bah, vous allez devoir attendre ! ;P**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Je dois vous dire que j'ai un peu les boules car ayant eu un petit plantage avec mon ordi, le chapitre 6 qui était totalement traduit est désormais perdu avec le début du 7. Il faut donc que je m'y remette puis que je fasse les 2 suivants. Ça me sape le moral, mais bon je ne me décourage pas ! Voilà le chapitre 4 pendant que je m'y recolle. Au passage, merci pour vos reviews. Vous avez toutes à peu près le même point de vue sur la "chose" et sur la réaction de Caroline. Je dois bien dire que ce sera un choc pour elle dans la série. **

**MARiiN3 : Ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire. Je dois avouer que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Après tout, et sans être méchante, à qui Hayley manquerait-elle ? Enfin bref, je pense que c'est une idée qui a traversé l'esprit de toutes les fans de Klaroline !**

**Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pas même l'histoire. Remercions BeneathaMoonlessNight pour ça !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 4

_Niklaus Mikaelson avait peur._

Caroline paya leurs notes et ils se dirigèrent vers la rue désormais sombre. Des hommes turbulents commençaient à parcourir les chemins, et en dépit du fait de savoir qu'elle pourrait briser leurs nuques si elle le voulait, elle était très mal à l'aise. Elle passa son bras sous celui de Klaus. Il sourit à ce simple geste. Elle avait l'air particulièrement jolie ce soir, non pas qu'elle ne l'ait pas toujours été.

Caroline remarqua qu'il ne cessait de regarder par-dessus son épaule à nouveau.

— Klaus, quel est le problème ? Qui penses-tu être en train de nous suivre ?

Klaus fronça les sourcils.

— Je n'ai pas confiance en Marcel. Il avait demandé à ses sbires de me suivre quand je suis arrivé ici. Il a un peu modéré ses élans depuis que j'en ai mordu un, mais quand même. J'aimerais mieux qu'il ne connaisse pas ma situation actuelle.

Caroline grimaça.

— Et que pense le reste de la famille Originelle de ça ?

Klaus soupira.

— Eh bien Rebekah ne semble pas s'en soucier, d'après ce que tu m'as dit à propos d'elle et du garçon de table. Elijah pense que l'enfant sera mon sauveur... Il ne sait pas que tu prétends déjà à ce rôle.

Caroline rougit et posa la tête sur son épaule.

Klaus décida de ramener la conversation à ce dont il voulait vraiment parler.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'as manqué chez moi alors, _love_ ?

Caroline le regarda et plissa les yeux. Il lui rendit son regard avec une expression innocemment curieuse. Elle roula des yeux de façon spectaculaire.

— Ton accent.

Klaus grogna.

— Mon accent ? C'est tout ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

— Pas exactement. Ce qui m'a manqué, ce sont les sinistres dessins de harceleur, les mots doux murmurés à mon oreille et juste toi en général. Je sais que ce n'est pas exactement le sentiment que tu veux inspirer à la population de vampire, mais je me sens plus en sécurité lorsque tu es dans le coin.

Elle vira au rouge foncé et détourna les yeux avec embarras.

Klaus ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il savait que vous étiez censé dire à une femme que vous n'aviez jamais eue l'intention de la revoir – mais avec Caroline c'était différent. _Pouah... les sentiments..._

Puis il le sentit. Il savait qu'il avait été suivi. Des siècles d'existence passés à fuir lui avaient donné le don de savoir lorsqu'il était surveillé. Il baissa la tête si près de l'oreille de Caroline qu'elle s'arrêta presque sous le choc.

— _Sweetheart_, nous sommes surveillés. Suis mes instructions. Maintenant, ris comme si j'avais dit quelque chose de scandaleux et de charmant.

Caroline eut un rire très convaincant, mais il put voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

Ils tournèrent à chaque instant possible, plongeant dans des ruelles bondées, entrant dans les bars et sortant par la porte de derrière.

Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils atteignirent une autre rue. Klaus commença à considérer ses options. Il se tourna vers Caroline.

— Je ne pense pas que retourner au palais de Marcel soit une bonne idée, étant donné qu'il m'a fait suivre une fois encore.

Caroline se moqua à l'idée de retourner chez ce type répugnant.

Klaus décida de saisir sa chance.

— Nous pourrions aller dans un hôtel ?

Caroline le regarda de travers.

— Je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise avec cette idée.

Klaus ricana.

— Tu vois, j'étais sûr que tu dirais ça. Écoute, soupira-t-il, il y a un autre endroit où nous pourrions aller, mais tu n'aimeras pas.

Caroline compris ce qu'il essayait de lui dire.

— La salope-garou sera là-bas, n'est-ce pas.

Klaus hocha la tête.

— Tu n'auras même pas à lui parler. Tu peux juste monter tout droit vers une chambre. Et admets-le, ce ne sera pas amusant, d'affronter _l'autre femme _?

Caroline eut un rire à cela.

— Très bien, dit-elle exaspérée. Mais n'essaye pas de me faire parler à cœur ouvert avec elle. Je suis toujours énervée.

Klaus prit sa main dans la sienne et commença à ouvrir la voie.

— Je n'y songerais pas, _love_.

Klaus regarda de nouveau par-dessus son épaule, puis frappa à la porte miteuse. La rue avait cet "amour pur et dur", le mauvais côté de la ville, on le sentait. Caroline frissonna.

La porte s'entrouvrit dans un craquement et une petite femme portant un bandana regarda à travers. Elle grogna lorsqu'elle vit Klaus.

— Rah, c'est toi.

Klaus sourit.

— Eh bien, eh bien Sophie, c'est de cette façon que tu accueille un invité ?

Elle roula des yeux puis se tourna à moitié.

— Elijah, votre frère est là, cria-t-elle.

Caroline eut à peine une seconde pour se préparer, avant qu'Elijah ne se tienne devant eux.

— Niklaus, à quoi devons-nous le plaisir inattendu de... Caroline ! dit-il plaisamment lorsqu'il remarqua la blonde. Quelle agréable surprise, entrez je vous en prie. (Il se tourna vers la fille que Klaus avait appelé Sophie.) Y voyez-vous un inconvénient, ma chère ?

Sophie se retourna et jaugea Caroline.

— C'est bon, Sophie, elle ne va pas te vider de ton sang, ajouta Klaus.

Sophie roula des yeux.

— Vous pouvez entrer si vous voulez.

— Merci.

Caroline entra et prit place dans le minuscule couloir. Il avait sérieusement besoin de quelques travaux. Le papier peint se décollait dans les coins et le tapis, probablement blanc il fut un temps, était maintenant d'un gris sale. Caroline était sur le point d'admirer l'une des peintures sur le mur lorsqu'elle entendit des pieds traîner dans les escaliers. Elle se prépara à ce qui allait arriver.

— Klaus, c'est bon de savoir que tu es encore en vie, dit Hayley alors qu'elle s'avançait vers Sophie.

Elle se retourna et la tension, déjà palpable dans la salle, s'accentua quand elle remarqua Caroline. Elle plissa les yeux.

— Qu'est-ce qu'_elle_ fait ici ?

* * *

**_So_ ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Le prochain chapitre risque d'être explosif, ça va fuser ! Et en plus de ça, une petite discussion entre notre Klaus et Elijah sur le pourquoi du comment. Bref, je n'en dit pas plus et vous dit sûrement à demain pour le cinquième chapitre ! En attendant, si certaines d'entre vous sont bonnes en anglais, j'aimerais solliciter vos compétences pour m'aider à traduire 2 ou 3 expressions qui me font chmire. Envoyez-moi des MP si ça vous intéresse, sinon je me débrouillerais toute seule. ^^**

**A demain, chères lectrices ! ;)**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Tada, comme promis, le chapitre 5 qui arrive assez tard. Au programme, confidences et face à face. Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse à votre lecture. Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour vos petites reviews ! **

**Une petite note : le verbe "se mirer" veut dire que Caroline se voit dans son regard. C'est un verbe assez bizarre je trouve mais bon, c'est français ! ;)**

* * *

CHAPITRE 5

_— Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?_

Caroline se mira dans l'expression vénéneuse de Hayley.

Klaus répondit à sa question.

— Je l'ai invité, Hayley chérie.

Le visage de Hayley ne changea pas.

— Bien sûr que tu l'as fait. Et tu lui as dit, je suppose ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Klaus sourit d'un air satisfait.

— Eh bien, il n'y a rien que je puisse cacher à Caroline.

Hayley fit un bruit exaspéré.

— Je retourne en haut.

Elijah grimaça lorsque la porte claqua.

— Eh bien, dit-il en se tournant vers Klaus, ça s'est bien passé, je pense.

Klaus et Elijah s'assirent dans le petit salon. Caroline était dans la cuisine, aidant Sophie avec le dîner.

— Pourquoi as-tu invité Caroline ici ? demanda Elijah, curieux.

Klaus releva les yeux, embarrassé.

— Tu sais pourquoi.

Elijah acquiesça.

— Elle te plaît encore ?

L'aîné des Mikaelson pouvait compter sur une main le nombre de fois où il avait vu son frère rougir, et c'était l'une d'elles.

La mâchoire d'Elijah tomba.

— Tu es _amoureux_ d'elle ?!

Klaus ne daigna pas répondre. Il semblait être très intéressé par les motifs sur le tapis.

— Niklaus, quand est-ce que cela a commencé ?

Klaus soupira.

— Je suppose que je l'ai vraiment réalisé quand je l'ai sauvé de Saltzman. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur pour un autre être humain. J'ai senti que je serais mort pour elle, dès cet instant. Et j'ai su, finit-il simplement.

Elijah n'avait toujours pas fermé sa bouche.

— Oh, arrête de me regarder bouche bée comme un poisson. Tu ne me pensais pas _complètement_ incapable d'émotions.

— J'étais très proche, mon frère.

Klaus désapprouva.

— J'ai trahi sa confiance, 'Lijah. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai _besoin_ d'elle, Elijah, chaque fois qu'elle n'est pas à mes côtés, elle est tout ce à quoi je pense. Chaque fois qu'elle est près de moi, c'est tout ce que je ressens. Si elle ressentait la même chose, je la prendrais en un battement de cœur. (Il mit son visage dans ses mains.) Tu t'es senti comme ça une fois, 'Lijah. Aide-moi.

Elijah était perplexe.

— Niklaus, elle a quitté ses amis, sa mère, sa maison, s'est rendue dans une ville inconnue, uniquement pour te retrouver. Elle a appris que tu avais une autre femme avec un enfant, et n'est pas partie. (Klaus releva les yeux.) La fille ressent quelque chose pour toi, Niklaus. Donne-lui du temps, pour qu'elle fasse face à cela elle-même.

* * *

Caroline s'engagea dans le hall à la recherche de la salle de bain. C'était agréable d'être seule pendant quelques minutes, ainsi elle pourrait passer en revue les événements de la journée. _Hayley est enceinte. De l'enfant de Klaus. Hayley est ENCEINTE de l'ENFANT DE KLAUS._

Elle était tellement prise dans ses pensées qu'elle se heurta directement à la salope-garou.

— Holà, attention Barbie.

Caroline roula des yeux et s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Hayley s'arrêta et se retourna.

— Caroline. (Elle mordit sa lèvre.) Comment va Tyler ?

Caroline se retourna.

— Il est brisé. Changé. Il n'est plus vraiment Tyler.

Hayley lui lança un regard noir.

— Ce qui signifie que tu en as eu marre de lui et l'a laissé seul, cracha-t-elle.

— Non, ça signifie que je ne pouvais plus supporter ses accusations, siffla Caroline en retour.

— Oh, ta vie est tellement difficile.

— Arrête de te plaindre, dit Caroline, plissant les yeux. Tout ce qui t'est arrivé, tu l'as provoqué toi-même.

— J'essayais de trouver mes parents, j'ai eu une aventure d'un soir... Je ne mérite pas de porter l'enfant de ce monstre !

— Ce n'est pas un monstre ! cria Caroline avant qu'elle ne puisse s'arrêter.

Hayley haussa un sourcil.

— Oh ? Combien d'amis a-t-il tué, Caroline ? Combien de fois t'a-t-il blessé ? C'_est_ un monstre. Rien de plus.

— Il est plus que ça ! Il se soucie, il est compatissant, et il est capable de clémence. Il aime.

Hayley était sans voix face à son discours, avant de lever son sourcil et de ricaner légèrement.

— Oh, je vois. La Belle est tombée amoureuse de la Bête.

* * *

**Verdict ? La petite confidence de Klaus à son frère ? La confrontation Hayley-Caroline ? Certes, pas de virulent crêpage de chignon mais notre blonde a bien défendu notre chouchou. Elle a pas lâché le morceau ! 'Fin je dois dire, que j'ai vraiment eu envie d'en coller une à cette petite Hayley, elle m'a exaspéré. Une garce jusqu'au bout ! Bref, le prochain chapitre arrivera d'ici peu. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et vous retrouve au prochain chapitre ! ^^**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Je vous ai fait attendre ? Haha, non ça va encore, je suis assez gentille ! Voici donc le sixième chapitre de cette fiction. Au programme : doute pour Caroline, discussion à cœur ouvert, appel téléphonique et fin inattendue. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres. J'espère qu'il vous satisfera toutes ! En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews. De nouvelles têtes sont arrivées ! Et je sais que certaines d'entre vous sont allez voir l'originale et ont laissé des commentaires. Sachez que ça nous fait vraiment plaisir à BeneathaMoonlessNight et à moi. Alors je tiens à vous remercier en son nom ! ^^ Et merci aussi à loulou61amy qui m'a aidé sur une phrase qui m'emmerdait vraiment, comme dirait notre Caroline.**

**lolochou / justine : C'est vrai, c'est dommage que Caroline n'ait pas giflé Hayley. Faut dire qu'elle en méritait vraiment une ! Mais bon, on ne sait pas, peut-être qu'elle la remettra à sa place (et d'une façon plus virulente) dans les prochains chapitres. En tout cas, pour l'instant ça ne se fait pas. Ne perdons pas espoir, Caroline est forte et pleine de compassion, mais elle ne se laissera pas marcher sur les pieds, et surtout pas par Hayley !**

**Klaroline-Chair : Le précédent chapitre était assez court, mais celui-ci me semble plus long. Le 7 est aussi court mais l'auteure s'est tellement démenée pour faire les suivants plus longs, que vous ne devriez pas avoir le temps de vous ennuyer ! ^^**

**NessieBooEvans ****/ MARiiN3 ****: J'ai ri en lisant vos commentaire****s****. La mort d'Hayley soulagerait sûrement certaines d'entre nous, mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas au programme. Et d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si l'auteure le fera. C'est pas bien de souhaiter la mort des gens ! x) Je rigole, dans ce cas-là c'est tout à fait permis ! è.é**

**TheOriginalsWithKlaus / Cha'Klaroline : Ah, ça fait toujours plaisir d'accueillir des petites nouvelles, et de pouvoir partager avec des personnes qui n'ont pas forcément un super anglais ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ce chapitre-ci ! De toute façon, je ne m'en fait pas trop, je sais que vous allez toutes me laisser des reviews. *rire sadique*  
**

**En tout cas, vous êtes plutôt toutes unanimes : vous haïssez cette garce d'Hayley et voulez la voir mourir ; puis vous avez trouver touchantes la discussion à cœur ouvert des deux frères et la défense de Klaus par Caroline. Bref, j'arrête mon blabla et vous laisse vous délecter de ce chapitre !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 6

_—Oh, je vois. La Belle est tombée amoureuse de la Bête._

Caroline s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle était mentalement épuisée et les mots de Hayley la narguaient encore._ Aimait-elle Klaus ?_ Elle était attirée par lui, certes. Mais qui ne le serait pas ? Il était charmant, magnifique, et il avait un accent britannique. Pour certaines filles, ce serait plus que suffisant pour négliger le reste. Mais Caroline ne pouvait pas.

En plus de cela, elle perdrait tout le monde. Personne ne voudrait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle. Elle serait un traître. Était-ce pour cela qu'elle était si confuse ? Niait-elle ses sentiments pour le bien de ses amis ?

— Caroline ? dit une voix douloureusement familière. Tu vas bien,_ love_ ? Tu semblais ailleurs au dîner.

Le dîner avait été une affaire délicate. Avec Hayley souriant dans son ragoût, Elijah les forçant à une conversation polie et Caroline refusant de rencontrer les yeux de Klaus, il semblait avoir traîné pendant des heures.

— Je vais bien, répondit-elle. Juste fatiguée.

— Je peux entrer ?

— Bien sûr, dit Caroline après une bref pause.

Klaus entra. Il se sentait encore mal à l'aise de rentrer dans la chambre d'une femme. Mais ces anciennes règles de bienséances ne s'appliquaient plus.

— Tu es sûre que tu vas bien,_ sweetheart _? Je sais que tu as eu une journée éprouvante, mais d'habitude...

— D'habitude quoi ?

— Tu fais face aux journées éprouvantes.

Caroline eut un petit rire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

— Allez Caroline, qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ?

— J'essaie de décider quoi faire.

— À propos de quoi ?

Caroline regarda le sol.

— Nous.

Klaus se tint maladroitement pendant un moment, avant de se déplacer à côté d'elle.

Elle tripotait ses mains, embarrassée.

— Quand je suis venue ici, j'étais prête à essayer quelque chose. L'été est long, et si ça n'avait pas marché, personne n'aurait eu besoin de savoir.

— Une aventure d'été ? demanda Klaus, souriant.

Caroline sourit en retour.

— Oui, quelque chose comme ça.

— Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

— Klaus, tu vas être un père. Un papa. Et... tu ne vas pas aimer...

Klaus grimaça.

— Dis-moi.

— Tout enfant mérite une famille. Un père, une mère, une vie normale. Du moins, pendant un petit moment.

Klaus détourna les yeux un instant.

— Es-tu en train de dire que tu penses que je devrais... rester avec Hayley ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Klaus se sentait légèrement malade. Peut-être qu'Elijah avait tort...

— Pas exactement... juste... oui, peut-être.

— As-tu déjà penser à être mère, Caroline ?

— Ça n'a jamais été une chose à laquelle j'ai eu besoin de penser, jusqu'à ce qu'on me la retire.

Klaus prit sa main.

— Tu pourrais rester avec moi, Caroline. S'il te plaît.

Caroline prit sa respiration. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

— Tu sais pourquoi je ne peux pas, Klaus.

Il se hâta près d'elle.

— Caroline, s'ils ne peuvent pas respecter tes choix, ils ne méritent pas d'être appelés tes amis.

— Ils te détestent, murmura-t-elle.

— Et pourquoi toi non ? dit-il en se rapprochant.

— Tu es différent avec moi.

— Exactement. Tu fais de moi une meilleure personne, Caroline.

La respiration de Caroline s'accéléra.

— Klaus ?

Il leva les yeux, replaçant doucement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

— Oui, _love_ ?

— Tu n'es pas une terrible personne.

Il sourit.

— Si, je le suis. Mais je suis prêt à changer, pour toi.

Ses mains se déplacèrent autour de sa taille.

Et son téléphone sonna.

Klaus émit un bruit exaspéré. Caroline atteignit son téléphone. C'était Damon.

— Désolé de te déranger Barbie, mais nous avons un genre de problème ici.

— Et tu as décidé de m'inclure parce que...?

— Nous espérions que tu pourrais convaincre ton petit ami psychopathe de nous donner un coup de main.

— Autrement dit, tu veux que je mente et que je le manipule de nouveau ?

— Tu as un problème avec ça, Blondie ?

Caroline était furieuse.

— En fait, oui. Je n'ai pas envie d'emmerder l'hybride Originel ce soir.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Klaus avait prit le téléphone de sa main.

— Écoute Salvatore, je suis fatigué de sauver vos pitoyables culs. Débrouillez-vous.

Il déconnecta le téléphone avant de le fracasser promptement sur le mur, au grand dam de Caroline. Il sourit, l'air penaud.

— Je t'en achèterais un autre. Tu comprends mon tempérament.

— Oui, soupira-t-elle. Je m'y suis faite. (Elle mordit sa lèvre.) Je devrais rappeler, pour savoir quel est le problème.

— Ou tu pourrais les laisser régler ça par eux-même ? C'était probablement qu'Elena a une mauvaise coupe de cheveux et qu'ils ne peuvent pas y remédier.

Caroline roula des yeux avant de sortir en trombe de la chambre.

— Caroline, attends !

— Quoi ? siffla-t-elle, se retournant.

Et puis il était en face d'elle. Elle sût immédiatement quelle était son intention.

Il prit son visage dans ses mains et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il s'était écoulé quelques minutes, voire des heures, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

— Bonne nuit, _love_, murmura-t-il avant de la laisser dans le hall sombre.

Caroline tituba dans la pièce, faisant courir ses doigts sur sa bouche.

Elle l'avait probablement imaginé, mais elle était sûre d'avoir vu une ombre passer à travers la fenêtre.

* * *

Le vampire passa en revue ses pensées, triant ses priorités. Il aurait beaucoup à dire à Marcel ce soir.

* * *

**Alors ? Je vous entends déjà d'ici : "Wah, le bisou, enfin !" ou encore "Non mais c'est quoi cette fin ?". Je sais, après ça, c'est sûr que vous en voulez plus. En tout cas, ce chapitre était entièrement centré sur Caroline et Klaus. Leurs petits moments étaient vraiment trop mignons, que ce soit le bisou ou encore leur discussion avant l'appel de Damon (qui gâche tout !). Et que peut bien vouloir le vampire qui les espionnait ? Eh bien, toutes les réponses... euh en fait non, seulement la suite dans le prochain chapitre. Au passage, pour celles qui lisent en anglais, ****BeneathaMoonlessNight devrait probablement sortir un nouveau chapitre ce week-end (si elle a le temps) ! Et j'en profite, si jamais elle passe par là aussi, pour lui resouhaiter bonne chance pour ses examens qui se dérouleront jusqu'à Vendredi prochain, avant que les miens ne commencent le 17 Juin (le bac les amies T-T)**

******En attendant de pouvoir lire vos "mignons" petits commentaires (ne m'incendiez pas, _please_ ! Je ne fais que traduire. Oui, j'ai peur de vos représailles x)), je vous fais des bisous et vous attends de pied ferme au prochain chapitre ! :D**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Et voilà, le dernier chapitre que j'ai traduit jusqu'ici. Alors quand elle a posté ce chapitre, BeneathaMoonlessNight a dit qu'il était temps pour un peu d'action. Et je peux vous garantir que les prochains chapitres sont géniaux. J'ai l'impression de mourir un peu plus à chaque fin de chapitre ! Enfin, comme je serais absente pendant deux bonnes semaines à cause du bac (et si je ne fais pas de petites excursions par ici), je vous fais profiter de ce chapitre. Je vous remercie pour vos petits encouragements et vos commentaires qui me font toujours rire et me touchent énormément. Je souhaite aussi la bienvenue aux petites nouvelles qui s'inscrivent et prennent le temps de passer par là ! Je serais vite de retour avec deux nouveaux chapitres (s'il n'y en a pas encore d'autres qui sortent). Bref, je vous laisse déguster et on se retrouve en bas, _as usual_ ! Et merci à loulou61amy qui m'a aidé à la traduction de quelques phrases sur lesquelles je galérais.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 7

_Il aurait beaucoup à dire à Marcel ce soir._

Klaus claqua la porte, et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il posa sa tête dans ses mains, et laissa échapper un grognement. Cela avait été une démarche stupide et insensée de sa part. Le moment avait été ruiné par l'appel de Damon, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser passer. Il s'était enfui par pure lâcheté. Il n'avait pas attendu de voir sa réaction, ni de voir quoi que ce soit.

_Je devrais y retourner, pour m'excuser... _Mais il savait au fond qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de lui faire face à nouveau.

Klaus n'avait jamais pensé qu'il éprouverait un jour cette émotion. Pas depuis Tatia – et il suspectait que cela ait été un amour de jeunesse.

La pensée d'elle, Caroline, en danger, le faisait se sentir physiquement malade. Une petite voix au fond de sa tête lui disait que, par le simple fait d'être avec elle, il la mettait en danger.

Il chassa cette pensée. Il serait toujours là pour la protéger de toute façon.

Il se leva et marcha vers la porte pour acheter à Caroline le meilleur téléphone qu'il puisse trouver.

* * *

Caroline n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle essaya, encore et encore, mais elle n'en était tout simplement pas capable. Elle s'assit et commença inconsciemment à retracer ses lèvres. Ses joues brûlèrent à ce souvenir.

Et puis il y eut la voix lancinante lui rappelant que ses amis pourraient avoir des ennuis. Elle les appellerait, seulement elle savait que Damon leur avait probablement dit qu'elle était avec Klaus à l'heure qu'il est. Elle rougit davantage en imaginant ce qu'ils devaient penser. Eh bien, elle était foutue maintenant. Elle commençait à se demander combien de temps cela prendrait avant que sa mère ne découvre qu'elle était en train de_ fraterniser avec l'ennemi._

Elle jeta sa tête en arrière sur l'oreiller et commença à compter les moutons, mais elle fut perturbée par un bruit à l'extérieur de la fenêtre.

Les sourcils froncés, elle s'approcha avec prudence et ouvrit les volets. Elle passa la tête par la fenêtre et inspira profondément. Il y avait quelque chose là-bas. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, elle se hissa par la fenêtre donnant sur l'escalier de secours. Elle baissa les yeux et vit trois étranges vampires attendant au rez-de-chaussée. Ils avaient tous les yeux fixés sur elle. Elle commença à reculer avant d'être saisie par une forte paire de mains. Elle n'eut pas la chance de courir avant de sentir le coup de poignard dans son cou et la sensation de brûlure de la veine de Vénus coulant dans ses veines. _Merde…_ Ce furent ses dernières pensées alors qu'elle perdait connaissance.

* * *

Klaus envisagea de contraindre la vendeuse, alors il n'aurait pas à payer, mais il savait que Caroline n'apprécierait pas. Il remit la somme d'argent due et prit le nouveau téléphone du comptoir.

— Passez une bonne soirée, entendit-il la femme appeler dans son dos, mais il était déjà à la porte.

Il marchait dans la rue, évitant les touristes qu'il croisait, lorsqu'il vit une petite étincelle du coin de l'œil. Il fit quelques pas en arrière et vit le petit pendentif brillant à travers la vitrine du magasin.

C'était un cœur en or blanc avec une petite colombe en or au centre. Entre les ailes de l'oiseau se trouvait un minuscule diamant scintillant. Même Klaus avait admirer le travail de l'artiste. Il entra dans le magasin et regarda d'un peu plus près.

Une jeune femme se matérialisa derrière lui.

— Vous cherchez quelque chose pour votre petite amie ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire amicale.

— Oui, quelque chose comme ça. Combien coûte la colombe ?

* * *

Klaus sortit par la porte, le collier caché dans son manteau. Il ne savait pas exactement quand est-ce qu'il lui donnerait. Il ne savait même pas si la règle du "pas de cadeaux" s'appliquait encore.

Il entendit son téléphone sonner dans sa poche et grogna quand il vit que c'était un appel de Marcel.

— Écoute mon pote, désolé, je n'ai pas encore vérifié, tu sais ce que c'est...

— Assez de bavardage, Klaus. Tu vas venir ici maintenant, et tu vas dire la vérité sur ce que tu fais dans _ma ville._

Klaus sourit malicieusement.

— Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je ferais ça ?

— Eh bien, tu n'y es pas obligé bien sûr, mais je suis pratiquement sûr que ta jolie petite amie blonde en souffrira si tu n'es pas là dans une quinzaine de minutes.

Il entendit la liaison se couper. Quelques secondes plus tard arriva une photo de Caroline, ligotée et bâillonnée, inconsciente dans la salle à manger de Marcel.

Klaus ne considéra même pas les conséquences avant de commencer à courir.

* * *

**Alors, alors ? Ça va fuser pour Marcel ! Ce chapitre est court, mais vous verrez, les prochains sont bien plus longs. En tout cas, la fin du chapitre 8 est inattendue et vous découvrirez pourquoi notre très chère blonde a été enlevée, c'est assez comique ! Bref, je ne m'éternise pas plus. J'attends avec impatience vos impressions ! Passez une bonne semaine. Je vous dit à bientôt ! ^^**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Tada ! J'ai vraiment pas pu m'en empêcher, donc je poste maintenant le huitième chapitre. Le dixième est sorti en VO donc pour celles qui lisent en anglais, j'espère que vous ne l'avez pas manquez. Au passage, BeneathaMoonlessNight a une idée pour une nouvelle fanfiction, basée sur "Orgueil et Préjugés", avec ****Klaus dans le rôle de Mr. Darcy et Caroline dans celui d'Elizabeth. Si vous voulez donner votre avis, n'hésitez pas à aller lui en faire part, que ce soit positif ou négatif. Tout est bon dans le cochon ! (Désolée, il fallait vraiment que je la sorte...) **En attendant vous avez ici, un chapitre tout beau, tout propre et plus long comme vous le vouliez ! Vous découvrirez pourquoi Marcel a enlevé Caroline (attention, c'est assez drôle !). Et puis la fin, vous allez tomber sur le cul ! ;)

* * *

CHAPITRE 8

_Klaus ne s'arrêta même pas pour considérer les conséquences avant de commencer à courir. _

Caroline revenait lentement à elle. Elle détestait la sensation de réveil après la veine de Vénus, c'était comme la pire gueule de bois.

Elle se souvint avoir été assommée, mais rien d'autre. Elle renifla profondément, reconnaissant à peine l'odeur de chez ce Marcel. Peut-être qu'il l'avait sauvé pour rendre service à Klaus ? Elle en doutait. Elle essaya de se lever, mais réalisa douloureusement qu'elle était liée à des cordes qui avaient été plongées dans de la veine de Vénus. La douleur autour de sa bouche signifiait qu'elle avait précédemment été bâillonnée, mais il avait disparu maintenant. Sachant qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle puisse faire, elle posa sa tête en arrière sur la chaise.

Enfin, quelque chose se produisit. Un des vampires qui s'étaient trouvés à l'extérieur de la maison, entra dans la pièce. Satisfait qu'elle ne se soit pas échappée, il était suivi par Marcel lui-même.

— Tiens, bonjour.

Caroline ne répondit pas.

— Oh, allez, ne sois pas comme ça ! Tu n'es que l'appât, tu t'en es sûrement rendue compte, Hayley.

Caroline leva les yeux, confuse. Venait-il juste de l'appeler Hayley ?

— Oui, oui, nous avons découvert qui tu es. Caroline, n'est-ce pas comme cela que Klaus t'a appelé quand tu es venue ici ? Eh bien, peu importe, nous avons découvert votre secret. Alors, comment vous y êtes vous prit tous les deux ? Des sorcières ? Une sorte de vaudou, une faille dans la nature ? Dis-moi.

Caroline regarda dans le vide.

— Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez.

La gifle s'abattit durement sur son visage.

— Je sais que ce n'est probablement pas éthique de frapper une femme enceinte, mais ma chère, tu vas parler.

Marcel s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et prit sa main.

— Quelle jolie bague. Ton petit ami te la donné ?

Sans trop de douceur, il enleva la bague qui la protégeait du soleil de son doigt et la mit dans la poche de son pantalon.

— J'ai entendu dire que ça fait mal, de marcher au soleil. Je ne l'ai jamais expérimenté moi-même, j'ai été prudent.

Il commença lentement à ouvrir le rideau. L'aube se levait et Caroline regarda avec horreur alors que l'ombre commençait à reculer en rampant, la lumière courant vers son pied nu.

Elle soupira de soulagement quand un autre vampire l'interrompit.

— Marcel. Il est là.

* * *

Klaus arpentait le couloir. Il pouvait sentir Caroline, il savait qu'elle était proche. Il aurait juste à se précipiter vers la source de son parfum, mais il ne savait pas dans quelle genre de situation elle était. Il ne voulait pas causer sa mort par son imprudence.

Enfin, Marcel entra dans le hall.

— Klaus. Tu m'as caché des choses, mon pote.

— Marcel, je suis sûr que tu as mal compris.

— Je vais te dire ce que je sais. Premièrement, j'obtiens un renseignement d'une sorcière disant qu'il y avait une vampire blonde en ville, à la recherche de Niklaus Mikaelson. J'ai supposé que c'était ta jolie petite sœur Rebekah mais tu m'as alors dit qu'elle était encore à cet endroit, Mystic Falls. Ta jeune amie est arrivée et tu as disparu avec elle. Évidemment, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça, donc je vous ai fait suivre. Manifestement, la fille te distrayait, puisque tu n'as pas réussi à te débarrasser de mon ami cette fois.

» Deuxièmement, un certain type se montre. Je ne savais pas qui il était, mais il disait qu'il y avait une jolie bébé vampire que Klaus appréciait beaucoup. Il a dit qu'il serait presque aller jusqu'à dire que tu l'_aimais_. Il m'a dit que pour te refréner, j'avais besoin d'elle. Donc j'ai envoyé mon espion la kidnapper. Mais il s'est révélé que mon gars avait quelques informations de plus. D'après ce qu'il a rassemblé, tu aurais réussi à mettre une fille enceinte, termina Marcel avec un sourire béat.

Klaus roula des yeux.

— Très bien. Oui, j'ai mis une fille enceinte. Maintenant, rends-moi Caroline, et tu peux tuer de façon sanglante l'autre fille, pour le peu que je m'en soucie.

Marcel rit.

— Tu crois toujours que je suis dans le noir ? Il n'y a pas de Caroline, elle s'appelle Hayley, pas vrai ?

Ce n'était pas souvent que Klaus était confus, mais il l'était maintenant. Il ne trouvait rien à dire.  


— Quoi ? fut tout ce qu'il put trouver.

Marcel fracassa une partie de l'escalier dans la frustration.

— Ne joue pas au débile avec moi ! J'ai ta petite amie en cloque. Je sais que tu es en train de soulever une rébellion contre moi, et je la tuerais elle et l'enfant si tu ne me respecte pas ! cria-t-il furieusement.

Klaus décida de se prêter au jeu. Il baissa la tête.

— Bien. Tu as raison. Laisse-moi juste la voir ! S'il te plaît. Ensuite nous pourrons parler.

Marcel sourit avec satisfaction.

— Bien sûr, mon pote. Elle est dans la salle à manger. Nous allons vous donner quelques minutes.

* * *

Quelqu'un avait libéré Caroline et elle était recroquevillée sur sa chaise, la tête posée sur ses genoux. _Donc ils pensaient qu'elle était Hayley ? Eh bien, c'était un tour inattendu. _Elle supposait que le "il" que l'ami de Marcel avait mentionné était Klaus. Bien sûr, il viendrait et la sauverait alors qu'il aurait juste dû prendre Hayley et s'enfuir. Il venait et la sauvait toujours.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Klaus lui-même entra. Elle ne put s'empêcher de courir vers lui. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle dans une étreinte serrée. Il pencha la tête vers le bas et Caroline pensait qu'il allait l'embrasser, mais alors il se tourna et lui murmura à l'oreille.

— Ils pensent que tu es Hayley. Prête-toi au jeu.

Caroline hocha la tête, en espérant qu'il ait compris qu'elle savait déjà.

Klaus se retourna et le vampire qui gardait la porte sortit de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Klaus prit sa main.

— Prépare-toi _love_, nous allons passer par la fenêtre.

Caroline soupira.

— Tu crois que je n'aurais pas déjà pensé à ça ? Il a prit ma bague qui me protège du soleil.

Elle leva sa main pour lui montrer.

Klaus se détourna avant de soulever la table et de la jeter à travers la pièce. Caroline s'approcha de lui prudemment comme vous le feriez pour un chien étrange.

Elle tendit la main et lui toucha l'épaule. Il posa sa main sur la sienne.

Il se retourna pour faire de nouveau face à Caroline, et la ramena dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ils restèrent comme cela pendant un moment.

— Que faisons-nous ? murmura-t-elle.

Il grogna.

— Je pourrais attaquer, tuant pendant que je passe, mais ce serait trop long avant qu'on ne te plante un pieu en plein cœur. Donc ce n'est pas une option. Je pourrais essayer d'appeler Elijah, mais je ne pense pas qu'il serait prêt à laisser Sophie et Hayley sans protection.

Caroline était sur le point de faire valoir que Hayley pouvait les protéger toutes les deux, mais Klaus secoua la tête.

— Les sorcières ne sont pas disposées à ce que Hayley se transforme, jusqu'à ce que ce soit terminer. Je pense que notre meilleur jeu consiste à attendre que ça passe, à faire semblant de se soumettre à Marcel, jusqu'à ce que les sorcières soient prêtes à attaquer.

Caroline hocha la tête. Cela avait du sens.

Klaus sourit.

— Je t'ai acheté quelque chose.

Caroline leva les yeux vers lui, sarcastique. Il pensait que c'était un bon moment pour les cadeaux ?

— Je t'avais acheté un téléphone, mais je l'ai laissé quelque part dans une poubelle après l'appel de Marcel. Ceci, cependant, était suffisamment petit pour tenir dans ma poche donc ça a survécu.

Caroline roula des yeux.

— Qu'est-il arrivé au "ne serait-ce qu'un corsage" ? demanda-t-elle calmement alors qu'il plongea la main dans son manteau et lui tendit la petite boîte.

Elle eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle ouvrit le couvercle. C'était beau, si petit et délicat.

— Une colombe symbolise l'amour, la grâce, l'espoir. Toutes les choses auxquelles je t'associe.

Caroline rougit si profondément qu'elle pensait qu'elle ressemblait sans doute à une tomate. La ligne la plus romantique de Tyler était « Je t'aime ». Par souci d'équité cependant, Klaus avait des milliers d'années de pratique.

— Tu me permets.

Il prit la boîte de sa main et en sortit le collier. Le diamant sur le dos de la colombe jetait de la lumière sur le mur et Caroline regarda les motifs avec fascination pendant que Klaus fermait le fermoir à l'arrière de son cou.

Elle sentit ses lèvres effleurer sa peau et frissonna.

Il recula.

— J'avais raison, il te va bien.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Marcel la traversa.

— Désolé de vous interrompre, mais un de mes informateurs a insisté pour vous voir. (Il se retourna.) Allez, entre.

Caroline hoqueta et les yeux de Klaus se plissèrent dans la confusion.

— Stefan ? murmura Caroline, sous le choc.

Stefan se dirigea vers eux.

— Non. Essaye encore.

* * *

**Héhé, je vous avais bien dit que la fin était surprenante ! ****Alors alors, ça se corse. Silas fait son apparition, que nous réserve-t-il pour la suite ? ****Et Marcel qui confond notre Caroline avec cette très chère Hayley ? Haha, il a du caca dans les yeux lui, comme on dit ! Non mais, qui peut confondre ces deux-là ? C'est sûr, on aurait toutes aimé que ce soit Caroline qui soit enceinte, mais malheureusement c'est impossible. x) Décidément, une chose est sûr, je veux un mec comme Klaus ! C'est pas possible. Il est juste trop parfait ! Sinon, le tout petit minuscule moment Klaus/Caroline était juste trop mignon, j'étais en mode fangirl : "Waaaaouh !", "Ouaiiiiis !", "Youhouuu !". J'ai quand même été frustrée qu'il y ait pas le petit bisou, mais bon ce sera sûrement pour une prochaine fois ! Je ne vais pas me plaindre, il y a quand même eu un super beau moment entre eux. Puis ils sont très proches maintenant. Bref, j'ai déjà quasi fini de traduire le chapitre suivant, et je peux vous dire qu'on va encore de surprise en surprise ! De nouvelles apparitions : j'ai hâte de voir comment vous allez réagir !**

**Bref, je vous donne rendez-vous Samedi 22 (voire Vendredi soir), une fois que mon intense semaine de bac sera terminée ! Je reviendrais en force avec de nouveaux chapitres ! ^^ D'ici là, soyez sages et laissez-moi de gentilles petites reviews les choupinettes ! :D**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Pouah, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des années, alors que ça ne fait que 4 jours depuis le dernier chapitre, qui vous a bien laissé sur votre faim ! T-T En attendant, je profite du fait que demain ce soit une épreuve plutôt mineure et à 14h, pour vous poster le neuvième chapitre. BeneathaMoonlessNight a posté récemment le premier chapitre de **"Orgueil et Préjugés"** et le chapitre 12 de **"Hiding"**. Et croyez-moi, c'est du lourd ! J'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir vous le faire lire et de voir vos réactions ! Mais pour l'instant, chaque chose en son temps. Au passage, j'ai prévu de traduire un OS (**"You Could Be Happy"** de thequeenxx, qui m'a gentiment donner la permission.) et, accrochez-vous bien, il se pourrait que j'en écrive un aussi (l'inspiration m'est venu hier pendant mes 4h de philo, allez savoir !). _So_, il faut que je me mette à l'écriture, pour l'instant ça reste flou. ^^ Rien de concret encore, cependant ce chapitre lui l'est. Alors _enjoy_ ! **

**NessieBooEvans : Je comprends que tu puisses être perdue si tu lis à 00h30. Tes neurones se sont légèrement embrouillés mais si tu veux savoir c'est normal. En fait, notre cher Klaus a eu droit à un petit entretient avec sa blonde (parce que chez Marcel, ils sont gentils !) qui donc n'était en quelque sorte plus séquestrée puisqu'elle n'avait plus de corde, ni rien. Elle était donc dans la salle à manger avec un "garde", que l'hybride a virer pour se retrouver seul avec elle. Là, ils étaient sans surveillance et auraient pu partir, mais Caroline n'a pas voulu puisqu'elle n'avait pas sa bague. Ensuite, Marcel _is back. _Bref, j'espère que ça peut t'aider à clarifier un peu la situation ! :)**

**XxLegend-AutomnexX : Coucou, merci de prendre le temps de venir voir la traduction, en plus de lire en VO ! Voir des messages comme le tien fait chaud au cœur. Donc voici la suite, et le chapitre 10 devrait arriver Vendredi soir normalement. Ensuite le reste se fera d'une traître vu que je serais en "repos" jusqu'aux résultats. Au passage, j'aime beaucoup ta fiction **"Last Love ?"**, même si je n'ai pas laissé une seule petite review. _Shame on me_ ! Je lis tous les nouveaux chapitres à chaque fois, et je suis frustrée à chaque fin de chapitre tellement je veux la suite ! En plus j'attends de pied ferme les retrouvailles de Caroline avec Klaus, qui n'a toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez depuis le début, sauf dans les flashback. Promis au prochain chapitre, je trouverais le temps de laisser une review ! ;)**

**Et puis encore merci à vous qui laissez des commentaires et à celles qui suivent et mettent en favori cette fiction ! ❤**

* * *

CHAPITRE 9

_— Non. Essaye encore._

Klaus se plaça devant Caroline et écarta ses bras dans un geste protecteur.

— Silas.

Stefan – ou Silas – sourit d'un air moqueur.

Caroline se figea d'effroi.

— Mais tu es mort, Bonnie t'a tué, tu es mort !

Silas continuait de sourire.

— C'est ce qu'il semblerait. Mais pour une certaine raison, j'ai été réveillé, je ne peux que supposer que ton amie Bonnie est morte. Et maintenant, je dois continuer à assurer mon immortalité. Dons, je suis ici pour que vous me disiez où vous avez caché le pieu en Chêne Blanc.

Klaus haussa un sourcil.

— Le pieu en Chêne Blanc peut te tuer ?

Silas haussa les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas mon garçon, mais j'aimerais mieux ne pas essayer. Je vais le trouver, l'utiliser pour te tuer, puis ton frère et ta sœur. Et tu me diras où il est avant la fin de la journée, sinon je la tuerais... elle.

Il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce.

Caroline commença à paniquer.

— Il est de retour, putain de merde, il est de retour. C'est ce dont Damon parlait, c'est leur problème. Oh mon dieu Klaus, ils sont probablement tous morts !

Caroline tomba à genoux et commença à sangloter. Klaus s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

— Je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal, Caroline. Je vais trouver quelque chose.

Caroline leva les yeux.

— Bonnie, nous devons trouver Bonnie, elle ne peut pas être morte, elle était à la remise de diplômes ! Elle était difficilement morte dans la demi-heure, elle est allée remettre le voile en place !

Klaus la regarda tristement.

—_ Love_, je pense que Bonnie est... partie.

Caroline leva les yeux sous le choc.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tu ne crois pas Silas ?

Klaus ferma les yeux.

— Je crois qu'elle pensait que Jérémy ne méritait pas de mourir.

Les yeux de Caroline se remplirent à nouveau.

— Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

— Ne penses-tu pas qu'elle aurait tenté de donner sa vie en échange de la sienne ?

Caroline prit une inspiration.

— Non, non, elle n'aurait pas fait ça. Elle savait qu'Elena ne lui aurait pas pardonné...

Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Klaus.

Klaus la serra plus fort.

— Peut-être qu'elle l'a fait pour elle, pas pour Elena.

Caroline leva les yeux.

— Du peu que j'ai observé de Bonnie Bennett, je crois qu'elle était très amoureuse de Jérémy Gilbert.

Les épaules de Caroline étaient secouées par des sanglots de colère.

Klaus avait toujours senti que tout se qui se passait à Mystic Falls était en quelque sorte ré-acheminé vers Elena Gilbert. Elle semblait toujours être au centre de tout cela. Il semblerait que tout le monde ait oublié – même lui à certains moments, que d'autres personnes avaient des sentiments et des objectifs extérieurs à Elena et aux frères Salvatore.

* * *

Klaus se réveilla en sursaut. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il s'était endormi. Caroline dormait dans ses bras. Il estimait qu'il faisait sombre dehors. Il s'imaginait que Silas serait ré-entré pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Il était sur le point de fermer à nouveau les yeux quand il entendit une toux. Il leva les yeux pour trouver plusieurs visages familiers regardant vers le bas.

— Caroline,_ love_, réveille-toi. Nous avons des visiteurs.

Caroline ouvrit les yeux pour trouver Elena, Damon, Elijah, Sophie, et elle gémit intérieurement, Hayley et Tyler.

Tyler fut à côté d'elle en quelques secondes, l'aidant à se lever. Elle le laissa prendre ses mains et elle le vit lui lancer un regard qui disait, assez clairement, « Nous parlerons plus tard ». Elle grimaça en imaginant cette conversation. Klaus se dirigea vers son frère.

— Elijah. Je vois que tu nous a trouvé.

Elijah fronça les sourcils.

— Eh bien, Damon, Elena et Tyler ont frappé à la porte, vous cherchant toi et Caroline. Je leur ai dit que je pensais que tu étais sorti et que Caroline était en haut, seulement elle n'y était pas. Je leur ai demandé où était la sorcière Bennett mais il semblerait qu'elle soit...

Elijah s'arrêta. Caroline mit une main devant sa bouche et secoua la tête en silence. Tyler essaya de la réconforter. Klaus plissa les yeux devant Tyler faisant ce que lui était censé faire, mais il fit signe à Elijah de continuer son histoire.

— J'ai supposé le pire alors j'ai fait faire un sort de localisation à Sophie, et elle a trouvé que toi et Caroline étiez ici. Je savais que vous n'aviez pas l'intention de retourner chez Marcel, alors j'ai supposé que vous étiez ici contre votre volonté, donc nous voici.

Klaus fronça les sourcils, légèrement confus.

— Marcel garde une femme humaine...

Elijah hocha la tête.

— Hayley l'a trouvé et je crains que Damon ne l'ait tué. Il semble qu'elle n'avait pas nommé d'héritier à la maison, donc nous avons été capable d'entrer.

Caroline prit la parole.

— Silas est de retour, il est venu à nous en tant que Stefan.

Damon grimaça et acquiesça.

— C'est pour ça que j'avais appelé. Stefan agissait de manière si... peu Stefan. Mais quand il a commencé à demander ce qu'était un mobile, ou pourquoi les gens étaient minuscules à l'intérieur de la boîte en métal, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je dois dire que nous avons été plus que surpris lorsque Monsieur l'Hybride Originel lui-même a pris le téléphone.

Caroline tressaillit et regarda Tyler. Son expression de marbre n'était pas prometteuse.

— Allez, bougeons avant que Silas décide de venir voir, dit Elena avant de passer par la fenêtre avec Damon.

Hayley bondit à travers, Elijah aida Sophie avant de suivre les autres dehors. Klaus remarqua que Tyler semblait prendre l'initiative de sortir avec Caroline. Il se demandait s'ils avaient officiellement rompus avant que Caroline ne parte pour la Nouvelle-Orléans. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il sauta par la fenêtre brisée.

* * *

Après avoir erré pendant des heures, ils s'arrêtèrent finalement dans un cinéma délabré. Caroline et Elena se trouvèrent l'une des plus petites salles de projection où elles pourraient pleurer Bonnie en privé.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit partie, dit Elena pour la centième fois.

Elle essaya d'essuyer les traces de mascara qui avaient coulés sur ses joues.

— Klaus pense qu'elle l'a fait pour Jérémy. Qu'elle a donné sa vie pour la sienne.

Elena se moqua.

— Ah oui ? Il l'a sans doute tué lui-même, se renfrogna-t-elle. Ça ne me surprendrait pas venant de lui. C'est un monstre, Care.

Caroline eut presque la même réaction que celle qu'elle avait eu lorsque Hayley avait traité Klaus de monstre. Mais elle tint sa langue et écouta jusqu'à ce qu'Elena ait fini.

— Caroline. (Elena se retourna pour lui faire face.) Pourquoi étais-tu avec Klaus ? Pourquoi nous as-tu menti ?

Caroline grimaça. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à dire.

— Elena, de toutes les personnes que je connais, tu es probablement la plus à même de comprendre ce que je ressens en ce moment. Tu as été amoureuse de deux garçons en même temps. Aide-moi.

* * *

**Alors, vos impressions ? Que nous réserve Silas pour la suite ? Que pensez-vous de l'arrivée de toute la petite team (Elena, Damon, Tyler, Hayley) ? Une chose est sûre, la discussion entre Elena et Caroline promet ! Notre belle blonde avouera-t-elle tout à Elena ? Eh bien, la suite dans le prochain chapitre qui arrivera Vendredi les amies !**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Voilà, la semaine de bac étant terminée, je me remets bien vite à la traduction ! Maintenant, ne reste plus qu'à attendre les résultats le 5 Juillet. Croisons les doigts ! Bref, voici un chapitre tout neuf, alors que le 13ème vient de sortir aujourd'hui en VO. Au programme ici, vous avez la petite confidence de Caroline à Elena (avec en prime la réaction de cette dernière), un peu de Delena (et croyez-moi, je pense que vous aimerez assez Damon), plus la fin que je ne dis pas ! ;) Alors _enjoy_ les amis !**

**********NessieBooEvans : L'humaine, si tu te rappelles le chapitre 2, c'est celle qui invite Caroline à entrer chez Marcel. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te posera pas de problèmes cette fois. ^^**

* * *

CHAPITRE 10

_— Tu as été amoureuse de deux garçons en même temps. Aide-moi._

Elena semblait confuse.

_— _Deux garçons en même temps ? Tyler et qui ?

Caroline la regarda simplement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait compris.

Elena hoqueta.

_— _Klaus ? Tu es amoureuse de KLAUS ? hurla-t-elle.

Caroline la fit taire.

_— _Tu vas la boucler ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

Elena ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

_— _As-tu complètement perdu l'esprit ? Caroline, après tout ce qu'il a fait, toutes les personnes qu'il a blessé, il a tué la mère de Tyler, bon sang !

_— _Damon a tué Jérémy ! Et Lexi et l'oncle de Stefan, Zach, sans mentionner toutes les choses qu'il m'a fait. Est-il pour autant meilleur que Klaus, Elena ?

Elena soupira.

_— _Au moins, Damon en a honte ! Tu sais qu'il est désolé pour ce qu'il t'a fait, même s'il ne l'a jamais dit. Et qu'en est-il de Tyler, Care ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait comprendre si tu lui préférais Klaus. Tu ferais de lui un ennemi.

Caroline reposa sa tête sur la chaise.

_— _Je sais. Mais je ne peux plus me mentir, 'Lena. Je ressens _quelque chose_ pour lui, même si j'aime encore Tyler.

Elena se leva pour partir, se sentant légèrement dégoûtée de sa meilleure amie.

_— _Du moins, je crois que j'aime toujours Tyler, murmura Caroline pour elle-même.

* * *

_— _Marcel et ses groupies pense que Caroline est toi, donc chaque fois que nous jouissons de sa compagnie, tu es Caroline, c'est compris, _sweetheart _? dit Klaus, ses yeux plissés alors que Hayley grogna. (Il eut un sourire narquois.) Et tu ferais mieux de porter quelques couches en plus, nous ne voudrions pas qu'il entende le second battement de cœur maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Hayley roula des yeux et capta le regard de Tyler. Elle sourit timidement mais son sourire quitta rapidement son visage quand les yeux de celui-ci se remplirent de la haine qu'elle savait mériter.

Ils savaient tous maintenant, à propos d'elle, de ce qui était arrivé. D'autant plus, ils la jugeaient tous, Tyler en particulier. S'il y avait une personne sur cette terre dont elle _ne voulait pas_ qu'elle le découvre, c'était lui. Cependant, elle aurait pu le faire sans Damon et tous ses commentaires sournois.

Caroline entra dans la pièce, et sa mauvaise humeur déjà présente se détériora. La douce et blonde Caroline, qui ne pouvait jamais avoir tort. Cela l'agaça d'autant plus lorsque Tyler leva immédiatement les yeux. Elle remarqua aussi comme les yeux de Klaus la suivirent dans la pièce. Qu'y avait-il avec cette fille ?

* * *

_— _Enfin, elle pense que juste parce que nous t'avons tous pardonné, nous devrions tous pardonner Klaus ? Je veux dire, sérieusement, elle me jette _ça_ au visage, y introduisant même Jérémy ! Comment a-t-elle pu, a-t-elle perdu l'esprit ?

Damon rit pour lui-même, alors qu'Elena fulminait à propos du béguin de la Barbie. Mince, elle était adorable lorsqu'elle était agacée. Et cela ne semblait pas bon, qu'il ne se soit pas senti coupable de penser cela. Il s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Elena soupira et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

_— _Au moins, tu es plein de remords.

Damon se moqua face à cette déclaration.

Elena sourit.

_— _En quelque sorte.

Damon semblait pensif. Il estimait devoir à Klaus le fait qu'il lui ait sauvé la mise, et si la seule façon qu'il avait de le lui rendre était de l'aider à entrer dans la petite culotte de Blondie, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

_— _Si nous comptons plutôt, Klaus est en quelque sorte plein de remords lui aussi.

Elena leva la tête, choquée.

_— _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_— _Quand Stefan m'a enfermé et que Klaus a fait du babysitting avec moi, il m'a demandé ce que c'était, ce que je t'avais dit pour que tu me pardonnes. Je sais qu'il cherchait un moyen de se racheter pour Caroline.

Elena grogna.

_— _Pas toi aussi.

_— _Écoute, je ne suis pas en train de dire que nous ne devrions plus avoir peur du grand méchant loup, mais je pense que ce serait un peu hypocrite que tout le monde pardonne et oublie toutes les choses que j'ai faites et ne lui donne pas une seconde chance lorsqu'il en demande une.

Elena était en conflit. Ce que disait Damon avait du sens d'une certaine façon, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Klaus blesserait Caroline. Damon savait à quoi elle pensait.

_— _J'ai blessé Caroline une fois aussi. Et tu dois admettre que tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est la couvrir de bijoux.

Elena hocha la tête.

_— _Tu ne lui a toujours pas présenté d'excuses au fait.

Damon roula des yeux.

_— _Oui, et c'est une conversation que j'attends avec impatience. Peut-être dans un siècle ou deux.

* * *

Caroline entra par l'arrière crasseux de la salle de cinéma. Il y avait quelques tables et chaises rouillées parmi les tas d'ordures et la saleté. Elle prit la moins sale et s'assit.

_— _Tu ne devrais pas être ici seule, déclara Tyler derrière elle. (Il sourit tristement.) N'est-ce pas lorsque tu es seule dehors que généralement tu as des ennuis ?

Caroline rit doucement avant de retomber dans le silence.

Tyler s'assit en face d'elle.

_— _Care, je suis désolé.

Caroline leva les yeux, choquée. Tyler n'avait jamais été de ceux qui admettaient avoir eu tort.

_— _Je sais que j'ai été un abruti. J'étais à la maison, j'étais avec toi, je n'avais aucune raison de me plaindre. Je n'aurais jamais dû être comme j'ai été.

Caroline soupira.

_— _Mais tu l'étais, Tyler.

_— _Care, je savais que j'étais de retour parce qu'_il_ avait dit que je le pouvais. Tu sais ce que ça fait ? De n'être autorisé à rentrer chez toi que parce que ton ennemi a dit qu'il n'avait plus envie de te tuer ?

_— _Je sais, Tyler, tu sais que je comprends ! Mais pourquoi t'es-tu déchargé sur moi ? Tu m'as repoussé, Ty ! (Elle se leva, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.) Ne me repousse pas, murmura-t-elle, vaincue.

Tyler appuya sa tête dans ses mains, puis leva les yeux vers elle.

_— _C'est trop tard, Care. Je t'ai repoussé. Et ce qui est pire, c'est que j'ai fait exactement ce qu'il voulait. Je t'ai poussé dans _ses_ bras.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 10 ? Alors la réaction d'Elena face aux sentiments de Caroline ? Personnellement, je pense qu'elle est un peu dure avec elle, même si je peux comprendre que ce n'est pas forcément évident de faire confiance et de pardonner Klaus aussi facilement. Et Damon ? Le voir essayer de défendre l'hybride, je trouve ça mignon et cool de sa part. Et le face à face Caroline/Tyler ? C'est une bonne chose qu'ils décident de mettre les choses à plat, mais j'ai un peu de peine pour lui quand même. ^^' **

**Bref, j'attends vos reviews, et le chapitre 11 arrivera aussi vite que possible, c'est-à-dire dès qu'il sera terminé. _See you soon !_**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Voici un nouveau chapitre. Ne reste plus que le 12 et 13 pour rattraper la VO. Mais je voudrais savoir, que faites-vous pendant les vacances ? Car c'est bientôt, même si je ne sais pas si vous avez terminé les cours et tout le tralala. Enfin, c'est le week-end, vous avez de quoi vous reposez ! Sinon, je pense que ce chapitre va vous laissez sur le cul et vous frustrer. C'est inexplicable, tellement il se passe des trucs hallucinant ! Moi, je m'en remets jamais, même aux chapitres d'après. Mais tout de suite, la suite de la conversation Tyler/Caroline !**

**NessieBooEvans : Si jamais tu as encore une question, n'hésite pas, je serais toujours là pour t'éclairer ! En attendant, tu as l'air d'être moins paumée maintenant, non ? ^^**

* * *

CHAPITRE 11

_— Je t'ai poussé dans ses bras._

Caroline essayait d'empêcher ses yeux de couler avant que Tyler ne le voit, mais c'était trop tard. Il se leva et essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Caroline prit sa main dans les siennes.

_— _Alors, ça y est ?

Tyler hocha la tête.

_— _Ça y est. On était bien, Caroline. Mais c'est le problème, on _était_ bien. Et pas on _est_ bien. Était.

Caroline laissa échapper un sanglot.

_— _Je ne veux pas que ça se termine ! Je t'aime, Tyler !

Il la regarda misérablement.

_— _Mais chaque jour, tu m'aimes un peu moins et lui un peu plus, pas vrai ?

Caroline ne répondit pas.

_— _Je me souviendrai toujours de toi, Caroline. Tu m'as fait réussir ce que je croyais impossible. Mais maintenant, nous sommes des adultes, Care. Peut-être qu'il est temps de passer à autre chose.

Il embrassa le haut de sa tête avant de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Caroline s'effondra sur sa chaise avant de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

_— _Hé, tu vas bien, _love_ ? vint le familier accent britannique.

Caroline essuya rapidement ses larmes et se frotta les yeux avant que Klaus ne puisse voir.

_— _Oui, je vais bien, sourit-elle avec hésitation, avant de lever les yeux vers lui. Tyler et moi avons _officiellement_ rompus.

Klaus fit un petit sourire et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il prit timidement sa main.

_— _Donc tu es officiellement célibataire ?

Caroline rit doucement.

_— _Je ne suis célibataire que depuis quinze minutes et tu es déjà en train de me draguer ?

_— _Eh bien, je pensais que ça ne te dérangerait pas.

Elle rit de nouveau avant de se tourner vers lui.

_— _Je l'ai dit à Elena.

_— _Lui dire quoi ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

_— _Que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.

Un sourire s'étendit sur son visage. Caroline rougit et posa son front contre le sien. Elle sentit ses mains venir autour de son cou.

Caroline soupira.

Et alors il lui brisa le cou.

Silas souleva le corps immobile de Caroline et le cacha derrière une pile particulièrement haute d'ordures. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la blonde avant de se transformer en elle.

_— _Je suis sûr que Klaus sera heureux de le savoir, Caroline, souffla-t-il avant de marcher sur son corps et d'entrer dans le cinéma.

* * *

_— _Quelqu'un a-t-il vu Caroline ? dit Klaus, distribuant les poches de sang qu'il venait de volé.

_— _Je suis là, dit-elle derrière lui.

Klaus sourit avant de lui remettre une pochette.

_— _Je t'ai pris B positif, ton préféré.

Elle sourit avant de mordre sa lèvre.

_— _Je peux te parler, seul ?

Klaus fut surpris avant d'acquiescer.

_— _Bien sûr, allons-y.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'un des couloirs vides.

_— _Je suis inquiète pour toi.

Klaus sourit doucement.

_— _Pourquoi ça, _love_ ?

_— _Silas va trouver ce pieu et te tuer ! Je ne veux pas ça.

_—_ Eh bien, je ne le veux pas non plus _love_, mais il n'y a pas grand-chose que nous puissions faire.

L'expression de Caroline devint plus urgente.

_— _Que faire si le pieu peut le tuer ? Et si nous lui plantions en plein cœur ? Nous pourrions essayer, termina-t-elle avec hésitation.

Klaus était pensif.

_— _Peut-être qu'il le pourrait. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, alors il aurait le pieu et je me tiendrais en face de lui.

_— _Eh bien, allons au moins le chercher. Au moins, nous saurons que nous l'avons et que lui ne l'a pas.

_— _Il est assez bien caché, je doute qu'il le trouvera, _sweetheart_. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur.

Caroline fronça les sourcils, accablée.

_— _Je suppose que tu as raison. Je me sentiras simplement mieux si nous l'avions.

Elle se détourna avant de se rendre dans le couloir.

Klaus était déchiré. Il ne voulait pas perdre le pieu, mais c'était une occasion de rendre Caroline heureuse.

_— _Caroline, attends. Allons chercher le pieu.

* * *

Après avoir roulé pendant deux heures, ils arrivèrent finalement à un petit quai. Klaus aida Caroline dans le petit hors bord.

_— _Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas détruit ? cria Caroline par-dessus le rugissement de l'océan.

Klaus haussa les épaules.

_— _Au cas où j'aurai besoin de tuer Elijah, je suppose.

Caroline ne répondit pas mais se contenta de sourire. Klaus se demandait pourquoi elle souriait mais ne posa pas de question. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment.

Le bateau fit finalement un arrêt. Caroline chercha quelque chose, mais il n'y avait rien à voir, à part l'océan.

_— _C'est dans l'eau ou quelque chose ?

Klaus rit.

_— _Patience, _love_. Quelle heure est-il ?

_— _17h40.

Il sourit.

_— _Attendons encore un peu plus longtemps.

Peu à peu, une île minuscule commence à émerger hors de l'eau.

_— _Elle n'apparaît qu'à six heures du soir tous les deux jours, puis elle disparaît de nouveau après une demi-heure, informa-t-il Caroline alors qu'elle sortait du bateau.

_— _Eh bien, cherchons le pieu alors !

_—_ Doucement _love_, j'ai dit patience, dit Klaus en sortant une pelle.

Il erra autour de l'île, tapant du pied sur différentes parcelles, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un son creux. Il commença à creuser à vitesse de vampire et après quelques minutes, il sortit une petite boîte.

_— _Qu'est ce que tu es, un pirate ou un truc du genre ?

Klaus rit.

_— _On pourrait penser ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors, il ouvrit la boîte et en sortit le pieu. Il sourit en le tendant à Caroline.

_— _Tu te sens mieux maintenant, _love_ ?

Caroline sourit.

_— _Oui, siffla-t-elle alors qu'elle se retournait et plantait le pieu dans sa poitrine.

* * *

_— _Tu sais, je me demande si je devrais te ramener à la terre ferme pour que tu trouves ta petite amie, ou te laisser pourrir ici dans ta tombe aqueuse.

Klaus grogna, trop faible pour ne serait-ce qu'enlever le pieu de sa poitrine. Il s'effondra sur le sol.

_— _Silas... où est... Caroline...

_— _Oh, je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour elle. Mais plutôt de choses plus importantes, comme espérer que quelqu'un te trouve d'ici... une demi-heure, c'est ce que tu as dit, non ? Je ne placerais pas mes espoirs là-dedans, mon garçon.

Silas/Caroline se pencha et prit le pieu en Chêne Blanc en laissant un morceau à l'intérieur de Klaus.

_— _Tu te rappelles ce que ça faisait la dernière fois ? Eh bien, c'était ce que j'avais imaginé que ça ferait. Mais maintenant, je peux imaginer ce que ça fait vraiment. Tout ce que je sais avec certitude, c'est que tu vas mourir d'une longue et douloureuse mort, Niklaus Mikaelson. Je te le garantis.

Silas grimpa dans le bateau.

_—_ Je dirais à ton frère que tu lui dit adieu.

Après quelques minutes à essayer de comprendre comment fonctionnait le bateau, Silas le fit démarrer et fila au loin.

Klaus commença à compter les secondes jusqu'à sa mort alors que ses chaussures commençaient à se remplir d'eau.

* * *

**Verdict ? La rupture officielle de Tyler et Caroline ? L'imposture de Silas ? La future mort de notre chouchou ? Personnellement, j'avais les larmes aux yeux quand Tyler a fait son petit discours. Parce que même si Caroline est destinée à finir avec Klaus, bah moi j'aime bien ce petit loup. J'ai trouvé le moment assez émouvant et c'est bien qu'il réagisse comme ça face aux sentiments de Caroline. Il la joue fair-play. Par contre, j'ai crié à l'imposture toute seule, quand Silas s'est pointé en Klaus avant de s'occuper de Caroline. Dans ma tête ça faisait des "Nooooon" de tous les côtés. Alors que là, ça aurait dû être un super moment Klaroline, qui se pointe ? Les boules... Et après notre petit Klaus se trimbale avec l'ennemi toute l'après-midi sans s'en rendre. Pour qu'au final, il le plante ! T-T C'est une conspiration ! Franchement, c'est trop d'émotion d'un coup. Ça nous tient en haleine. Et ça ne s'arrange pas avec la suite, vous verrez.**

** Voilà, le chapitre 11 est terminé. Le douzième étant déjà traduit dans son intégralité, à vous de me convaincre que vous voulez la suite ! Et je pense que vu comment ça se termine, vous avez hâte. Alors lâchez les reviews ! Je veux connaître votre avis. ;)**

**Bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine ! Je ne sais pas encore quel jour, vous verrez !**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, voici le chapitre 12. Au programme, encore plus de trucs qui tuent ! Vous allez sûrement vouloir m'arracher la tête et être très frustrée ! Bref, un chapitre à la hauteur du précédent où vous allez pouvoir retrouver notre hybride préféré après sa petite mésaventure, et retomber encore une fois sur le cul. Avec ces derniers chapitres, BeneathaMoonlessNight ne nous épargne pas, je suis choquée à chaque fois ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**lolochou / NessieBooEvans / Nadou / justine / Cassandre : Merci pour vos commentaires, certains me font toujours sourire. J'adore voir vos réactions ! Je crois qu'on est toutes dans le même bateau. Découvrir que c'était Silas à la place de Klaus, ça fait un choc, surtout quand Caroline décide enfin de rentrer dans le tas avec lui. Et savoir en plus que ce dernier se fait mener en bateau avant de faire planter, ça rajoute un petit coup. En tout cas, quand j'ai appris l'histoire de Doppelgänger entre Silas et Stefan, j'avoue que j'ai pas tout de suite compris. Même si c'est toujours un peu flou, je pense qu'on en saura plus dans la saison 5, qui promet ! (A mon petit boulet, je pense que ce chapitre ne te posera pas non plus de problème, évites juste de lire tard le soir ! ;) Et tu peux me donner le nom de la fiction et l'auteur si tu veux, comme ça j'irai voir si ça me tente et si je peux en faire quelque chose !)**

**Lea Michaelson : Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas prévu de le faire mourir. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas moi qui décide. J'aurais plutôt dû dire "probable mort" ! Je ne voudrais pas que vous pensiez que je veux le tuer !**

**Et merci à celles qui ont prit le temps d'aller lire **"You Could Be Happy"** et d'y laisser une review, ça me fait plaisir. Je suis contente que vous ayez aimer ce one-shot malgré sa petite longueur.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 12

_Klaus commença à compter les secondes jusqu'à sa mort alors que ses chaussures commençaient à se remplir d'eau._

Caroline se réveilla lentement, se frottant les yeux et étirant son cou. Elle essaya de comprendre ce qui s'était passé quand cela la frappa soudainement. _Silas. _Silas avait prétendu être Klaus. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était maintenant en train de se promener, s'amusant avec la tête de tout le monde.

Elle courut dans le hall où ils étaient tous assis.

_— _Où est-il ?! Où est Klaus ! cria-t-elle, pas sûre de sur qui elle criait.

Tout le monde semblait confus. Ce fut Elena qui répondit :

_— _Caroline, tu es partie avec lui, il y a au moins trois heures.

Caroline commença à paniquer.

_— _Non ! C'était Silas, il est parti avec Silas !

Elle n'écouta même pas leur réponse avant de filer vers la sortie.

Elle était à mi-chemin de la rue lorsqu'Elijah attrapa son bras.

_— _Je viens avec vous.

Caroline secoua la tête.

_— _Vous n'avez pas à...

Il l'interrompit.

_— _Mademoiselle Forbes, c'est mon frère, bien sûr que je dois venir. Et de toute façon, j'ai une idée d'où il pourrait être.

* * *

Caroline ne prêtait aucune attention aux panneaux de signalisation ainsi qu'aux limites de vitesses et Elijah lui dit d'arrêter de conduire après un peu plus d'une heure.

Ils se tenaient sur le quai vide. Caroline ne se sentait pas beaucoup mieux.

_— _Vous m'avez dit que Silas cherchait le pieu en Chêne Blanc ? demanda Elijah.

Caroline hocha le tête.

_— _Je crois que mon frère aurait cacher le pieu ici. Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, l'île aura bientôt disparu.

Caroline s'arrêta.

_— Je _ferais mieux de me dépêcher ? Vous ne venez pas ?

Elijah sourit.

_— _Eh bien, quelqu'un ferait mieux de surveiller Silas.

_— _Je doute qu'il revienne. Et s'il le fait, il a un pieu et vous non.

Elijah prit sa main.

_— _Je vais tenter ma chance. Trouvez mon frère, Caroline. Il mérite l'amour après tout ce temps. Peu de personnes seraient d'accord avec moi, mais il le mérite.

Caroline rougit, avant de plonger dans l'eau grise.

* * *

Caroline remonta de nouveau à la surface. Elle n'avait pas besoin de respirer, mais l'eau était si sale qu'elle pouvait à peine voir quoi que ce soit.

Enfin, elle vit _quelque chose_ flotter au loin.

_— _Klaus ! murmura-t-elle, la petite île atteinte.

Elle courut vers lui, ses chaussures s'enfonçant dans le sable mouillé.

_— _Oh mon dieu ! Klaus, que s'est-il passé ?

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui et tira sa tête sur ses genoux.

_— _Caroline ? murmura-t-il, ouvrant les yeux. Tu ne devrais pas être là... Silas... Il va te trouver.

Caroline rit.

_— _Tu penses que je m'en soucie ? Tu es en train de mourir ! Où est le pieu ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas encore cicatrisé ?

_— _Une partie du pieu est... à l'intérieur de moi, sourit-il faiblement. Comme la dernière fois.

Caroline fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une petite paire de pincettes.

_— _Eh bien, commençons, répondit-elle en tremblant.

Il était en train de mourir, il était vraiment en train de mourir. Elle se demandait si c'était pour cela qu'elle se sentait si malade. Elle souleva sa chemise ensanglantée et commença à fouiller. Les éclats étaient vraiment là cette fois. Elle essaya d'ignorer ses cris de douleur alors qu'elle sortait les morceaux de bois.

* * *

_— _Je pense que c'est le dernier morceau, murmura-t-elle chancelante.

Klaus secoua la tête.

_— _Je suis toujours en train de mourir, Caroline. Ils étaient là pendant trop longtemps.

Caroline fit de même.

_— _Non, non, tu ne l'es pas, tu as seulement besoin de sang.

Elle mordit son poignet et le pressa contre ses lèvres.

_— _Tiens, murmura-t-elle. Prends-le. Avant que ça ne cicatrise.

Klaus semblait horrifié.

_— _Je ne peux pas _love_, ce sera ta troisième morsure de loup-garou en un an. Je ne le ferai pas.

_— _Tu vas mourir. Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir, Klaus.

Il fit un petit sourire et la prit dans ses bras.

_— _Et pourquoi pas, _love_ ?

_—_ Ta lignée entière mourra aussi. Une vie, ce n'est pas la même chose que douze, tu te rappelles ?

Klaus rit doucement. Il avait oublié ça.

_— _Je le retire. Lorsqu'il s'agit de ta vie, elle a la même valeur qu'un million d'autres.

_— _Mes amis, Klaus, tes amis. Ils mourront tous. Je mourrai de toute façon.

Caroline semblait sous le choc alors que des larmes coulaient des yeux de Klaus. Il la serra plus fort, caressant ses cheveux.

_— _Donc peux importe la manière, tu vas me quitter. Tu vas mourir.

_— _Mais mes amis vivront. Et donc toi aussi. (Elle rougit furieusement à travers ses propres pleurs.) Je t'aime.

C'était maintenant au tour de Klaus de lever les yeux sous le choc.

_— _Non, tu ne peux pas, Caroline. Ne me fais pas ça. Dis-moi que tu me détestes, et que tu donnes seulement ta vie pour tes amis.

Caroline laissa échapper un sanglot.

_— _Je te déteste. Je fais seulement ça pour mes amis.

Elle mit sa tête dans son épaule, tirant ses cheveux pour exposer son cou.

_— _Je mens, chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille.

Après avoir agonisé mentalement pendant quelques secondes, il enfonça ses dents dans son cou.

* * *

Klaus se tourna vers Damon.

_— _Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, dit-il à côté du corps inerte de Caroline.

_— _Ça fait deux jours, et elle ne fait que s'affaiblir avec le temps.

Damon regarda la perfusion intraveineuse remplie avec le sang de Klaus.

_— _Je pense que tu exagères un peu avec ce truc, mon pote.

_— _Salvatore, je lui donnerai mon sang pour les cent prochaines années si ça la guérissait. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut.

Damon roula des yeux mais il comprenait. Il aurait fait pareil pour Elena. Il quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Klaus regarda Caroline. Il se demandait si elle souffrait encore.

Elle avait eu raison, son sang l'avait guéri. Aussitôt qu'il avait senti en avoir eu assez, il l'avait forcée à prendre la quasi-totalité du sien, en laissant juste assez pour qu'il survive.

_— _Caroline,_ love_, tu m'entends ? Je suis sûr que oui. Tu dois revenir, _love_. Tu ne m'a jamais laissé te montrer quoi que ce soit. Tu n'as pas encore vu le monde. La première fois que tu quittes Mystic Falls ne peut pas être la dernière, _sweetheart_.

» Tu es la première personne à m'aimer en mille ans, Caroline. Tu sais tout sur moi, tu as vu chaque facette de moi, et je pense que c'est injuste que tu me quittes après toutes les fois où je t'ai sauvé. Ce serait égoïste de ta part de partir, _darling_. (Il l'embrassa doucement.) Très égoïste, en fait.

Il se leva. Il avait besoin d'alcool. Oui, beaucoup d'alcool. Il se retourna et cogna directement dans Sophie. Elle avait l'air très grave.

_— _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-il d'un ton brusque, embarrassé. Ce discours avait été pour Caroline uniquement.

_— _Tu sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu le sens au fond de ton cœur. Tu sais qu'elle est en train de mourir, dit doucement Sophie.

Klaus se retourna pour regarder Caroline et soupira.

_— _Oui. Je sais.

Sophie regarda par-dessus son épaule et murmura d'un ton pressant.

— Il pourrait y avoir un moyen de la sauver.

* * *

**Haha, alors là, je suis sûre que vous ne vous y attendiez pas ! En tout cas, j'étais au bord des larmes avec la scène Klaroline. Klaus qui est sur le point de mourir et Caroline qui en profite pour lui dire qu'elle l'aime avant de se sacrifier. Wahou ! Et comment va se débrouiller Sophie pour ramener notre blonde ? La suite dans le prochain chapitre qui arrivera ce week-end (Vendredi ou Samedi). Alors allez-y, lâchez les commentaires, je veux savoir ce que vous en penser.**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Comme promis, voici le chapitre 13. Je n'en dirais pas plus pour vous laisser tout le suspense et tout le tralala dont vous allez avoir besoin. Vous découvrirez donc en quoi consiste ce "moyen" dont parle Sophie. Attention, c'est chaud préparez-vous ! Bonne lecture, et merci pour vos reviews encore et toujours, ça me fait plaisir de vous retrouver à chaque fois !**

**lolochou / justine : Eh oui, le précédent chapitre, c'était quelque chose. Même en lisant en VO on ressent toutes ces émotions, c'est vraiment fou ! En attendant, oui je connais la solution, je pense que vous aussi, non ? Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, mais je pense que c'est une bonne option. En tout cas, c'est clair que je suis toujours sur le cul ! Si Caroline se réveille, on aura sûrement droit à un très beau moment avec Klaus ! Hâte.**

**NessieBooEvans : Mon petit boulet, je vois que tu t'améliore de jour en jour ! Et tu es même aller jusqu'au chapitre 14 ! Alors là, bravo. Je comprends que tu n'ai pas pu tenir, même moi ça me frustre des fois. Bref, je n'ai toujours pas jeté un coup d'œil à la fiction que tu me proposais, il faut que je fasse ça, ce soir ou demain, et je te donnerai ma réponse ! **

**Nadou : J'avoue que ça aurait plus été du style de Klaus de tout défoncer, mais bon quand il n'y a plus rien à faire ! Et puis, ça montre qu'il a "mûri" si on peut dire. Oui, c'est vrai que d'habitude le sang de Klaus guérit, mais c'est sûrement qu'ici c'était un peu trop tard, en plus il ne lui restait quasi plus de sang à notre blonde. C'est sans doute pour ça. Enfin, ici tu vas découvrir ce que Sophie a en tête !**

**Iman : Loin de moi l'idée de te tuer. Crois-moi, je suis dans le même état que toi à chaque fin de chapitre quand je découvre ce qui nous attend ! J'ai envie de crier partout tellement je veux la suite ! En tout cas, voilà le chapitre tant attendu, et je pense qu'à la fin tu auras la même réaction encore une fois ! **

* * *

CHAPITRE 13

_— Il pourrait y avoir un moyen de la sauver._

Klaus leva les yeux prudemment.

— _Pourrait ?_ murmura-t-il.

Sophie le regarda avec pitié.

— Tu tiens vraiment à elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Klaus acquiesça.

— Je l'aime. Je mourrais pour elle.

Sophie pencha la tête sur le côté.

— Tu le penses ?

— Oui, répondit fermement Klaus.

— C'est bon à savoir, dit Sophie alors qu'elle soulevait un énorme livre de sortilèges.

* * *

Damon s'assit, faisant doucement tourbillonner sa boisson dans le verre. C'était amusant, distrayant. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce que tous les autres semblaient avoir oublier. Même Elena n'y pensait pas. Mais lui si.

_Où était Stefan ?_

Il ne pensait pas qu'il soit mort. Non, il l'aurait su s'il l'était. Silas le possédait-il ? Non, pas cela non plus, Silas s'était changé en Caroline et en Klaus. Cela ne laissait qu'une seule option. Stefan était coincé quelque part. Et ce n'était pas bon.

— Hey, toi, dit Elena, s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Damon sourit à moitié.

— Hey.

— À quoi penses-tu ?

— À ce que nous allons faire au sujet de Barbie.

Elena roula des yeux.

— Ne mens pas. Tu te fiches éperdument de Caroline.

Damon simula une expression blessée.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord. C'est ton amie. Si elle est blessée, tu es blessée. Et je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée.

Elena sourit doucement.

— Maintenant, tu ressembles à Stefan.

Damon grimaça.

_— _C'est ce dont tu t'inquiètes ? Stefan ? dit Elena calmement. Je suis sûre qu'il va bien, Damon.

— Il n'a parlé à personne en trois mois, Elena. Puis le flippant Silas se réveille d'entre les morts, et puisque c'était Stefan qui était censé se débarrasser de lui, oui, je suis inquiet pour mon frère.

Elena fronça les sourcils.

— Peut-être qu'il ne veut simplement pas nous parler.

Damon hocha la tête.

— Je l'ai envisagé, mais pourquoi n'aurait-il pas appelé Blondie, ou le petit Gilbert ?

Elena prit sa main dans les siennes.

— Hey, ça va aller. Aussitôt que Caroline ira mieux, nous irons chercher Stefan, d'accord ? dit-elle, et elle l'embrassa légèrement.

— D'accord, accepta Damon.

* * *

_Caroline regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne reconnaissait pas les environs. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au sol carrelé, aux murs blancs immaculés, aux chaises en plastiques... cela ressemblait à une salle d'attente. Mais une salle d'attente pour quoi ?_

— _Bonjour, love. Ravi de te revoir._

_Caroline se retourna._

_— Kol ? murmura-t-elle. Mais tu es mort._

— _Eh bien, tu t'en es aperçue, ma chère.__ Je suis mort. Bienvenue de l'Autre Côté._

_— L'Autre Côté ? Je... suis-je morte ?__ souffla Caroline__ avec horreur__._

_Kol haussa les épaules._

_— Je ne peux que le supposer, love. Soit ça, soit tu en es très près. Je dois dire que ta déclaration d'amour à mon frère, eh bien, c'était si émouvant. Ça a failli me tuer... si tu me permets le jeu de mots._

_Caroline le regarda avec indifférence._

_— Je ne peux pas être morte. J'ai juste besoin de quelques minutes, il faut que je dise au revoir._

— _Certains d'entre nous ne se sont pas accordés ce privilège__, love, dit tristement Kol._

_Caroline étouffa un sanglot._

___— Bonnie est-elle ici ? Et_ Alaric ? Ils sont tous là ?

_Kol haussa les épaules._

___— Ils sont tous ici quelque part._ Tu auras largement le temps de t'habituer à la façon dont fonctionne cet endroit.

— _C'est quoi le truc avec la salle d'attente ?__ Je pensais que l'Autre Côté était censé ressembler à la gare de King's Cross ou quelque chose comme ça._

_Kol roula des yeux._

___— Toujours la même Caroline à ce que je vois._ Tu as trop lu Harry Potter, love. C'est ce que ça a toujours été, pour moi en tout cas. Quelques-uns des anciens habitants disent que c'était différent autrefois, mais ils n'ont jamais vraiment remarqué que ça évolue.

_Caroline se détourna._

_— Il... Est-il... Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il est..._

_Kol fit un petit sourire._

_— Nik va parfaitement bien, Caroline. Et il fait sacrément bien de son mieux pour te ramener. Je n'y compterais pas trop cependant._

_Il commença à s'éloigner._

_Caroline s'effondra et se contenta de fixer__ l'espace vide__ d'un air absent._

* * *

— Que dois-je faire ? demanda Klaus avec une certaine impatience.

— C'est assez simple, mais je ne suis toujours pas sûre que ça fonctionnera.

— Dis-moi, Sophie.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

— Nous devons attendre jusqu'à la dernière minute, quand l'âme de Caroline aura complètement quitté son corps. Et là, tu devras offrir une âme en échange de la sienne.

— Donc j'ai juste besoin de tuer quelqu'un. Chère Sophie, ce n'est pas un problème du tout, déclara Klaus, se relevant immédiatement et se dirigeant vers la sortie, mais Sophie l'arrêta.

— Ça ne peut pas être n'importe qui. Ce doit être soit quelqu'un que tu aimes, soit quelqu'un que Caroline aime. C'est ton choix.

Klaus s'assit, dévasté.

— Sophie, il ne reste plus que deux personnes sur cette terre qui me sont chères.

Elle acquiesça.

— Ton frère et ta sœur. Qu'en est-il pour Caroline ?

Klaus se moqua

— Tuer quelqu'un qu'elle aime ? Oui, ça me fera gagner son cœur, grogna-t-il et il posa sa tête dans ses mains. Combien de temps ai-je ?

Sophie grimaça.

— Jusqu'à minuit.

* * *

Huit heures. Bon, il pouvait trouver quelqu'un à tuer en huit heures. Il ne pouvait pas tuer l'un des êtres chers à Caroline, alors cela lui laissait trois options. Un : laisser Caroline mourir. Pas vraiment une option. Deux : tuer Elijah. Option possible, mais il le regretterait pour toujours. Et trois : Rebekah. Aucune chance.

Si seulement ils avaient encore ce fichu remède. Cela la sauverait. Il ne regrettait pas que le Double l'ait donné à Katherine. En fait, il pensait que cela avait été un coup de génie. Mais il aurait été utile maintenant.

Une infime part de lui pensait que ce serait plus facile de faire ce que la sorcière Bennett avait fait. Donner sa vie en échange de la sienne. Mais il avait une réputation à tenir, et tous ses efforts seraient vains. Il devait tuer quelqu'un. Mais qui ?

* * *

**Alors, alors ? Que pensez-vous du "moyen" de Sophie ? Qui Klaus va-t-il devoir tuer pour ramener notre chère Caroline ? Et qu'avez-vous pensé de l'apparition de Kol de l'autre côté ?**

**Dans le prochain chapitre (qui est déjà tout traduit ^^), notre hybride Originel va devoir faire un choix. Et vous n'allez pas en revenir. En tout cas, sachez que le chapitre 15 (que je vais de ce pas m'empresser de lire) est sorti en VO. Il nous réserve sûrement de bonne surprise, et j'ai hâte de vous le faire lire. En attendant, ne reste plus que le chapitre 14, que je posterai Mercredi. Alors soyez au rendez-vous ! Et _as usual, _lâchez-vous avec les reviews, que je puisse connaître vos points de vue et vos suppositions pour la suite ! :D**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Me voici donc comme promis en ce beau Mercredi, de retour avec un chapitre de 1300 mots qui vous apportera à toutes la solution à votre question : qui Klaus va-t-il bien pouvoir sacrifier pour ramener sa belle ? Eh bien, la réponse est ici et risque de vous surprendre. On retrouve donc notre petit groupe en plein débat. Bonne lecture !**

**lyla grint : Elena ? Oui, pourquoi pas. Mais je vais te donner une théorie qui me vient en écrivant là tout de suite. Etant donné qu'il faut échanger une âme, et Elena étant déjà "morte", possède-t-elle toujours une âme ? J'avoue que c'est une question qui me turlupine, puisque s'ils ne possèdent plus d'âme, alors aucun des vampires présents ne pourraient se sacrifier. Les loups-garous peut-être vu qu'ils sont humains avant tout. Mais bon, en tout cas, tu trouveras la solution ici !**

**lolochou : Oui, le moyen de Sophie est horrible. Au début, je pensais que n'importe quelle âme ferait l'affaire mais c'est bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît, ça rend le dénouement plus intriguant et encore plus puisqu'on ne s'attend pas forcément à cette solution ! Il faut être sur tous les fronts pour savoir qui va bien pouvoir sauver Caroline. C'est un choix difficile à faire, je ne voudrais pas être à sa place ! Et pour ce qui est de Kol, je trouve que ça fait du bien de le revoir, surtout pour aiguiller notre blonde. C'est un personnage qui est parti trop tôt à mon goût, et de la pire manière qui soit, ce qui est bien dommage.**

**Nadou : Tes reviews me font vraiment rire, j'ai l'impression de me voir à chaque fois que je lis un chapitre en VO ! C'est vrai que Klaus n'a pas beaucoup de choix et qu'il va bien être obligé de tuer quelqu'un qu'elle aime étant donné qu'il ne reste plus que deux membres de sa famille, ceux à qui il tient le plus en l'occurrence. Et oui, j'ai pensé à la même solution que toi : le vampirisme. Mais je ne te donnerais pas la réponse, tu l'auras ici même dans ce chapitre ! En tout cas, je ne pense pas que Klaus se sacrifiera lui-même parce que de un : il a une réputation à tenir comme il l'a dit ; et de deux (ce n'est que mon opinion) : s'il meurt, Caroline n'aura plus aucune chance puisque sa lignée mourra avec lui. Maintenant, c'est la théorie qui vient juste de germer dans mon esprit ! ;)**

**NessieBooEvans : Comme toujours, mon petit boulet. En tout cas, je trouve ça bien que tu ailles lire en anglais malgré le fait que que le tien ne soit pas très bon. Cependant, si tu ne comprends pas tout, cette traduction est là pour te rattraper ! Et c'est vrai que ayant vu les Harry Potter, j'avoue que cette comparaison se rapproche beaucoup de l'idée qu'on peut se fait de l'autre côté. Puis ça fait du bien de trouver quelques références de temps en temps !**

**vampirenessi : Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir. Malheureusement pour nous, comme Caroline et Klaus ne l'aime pas, Hayley ne pourra donc pas nous servir pour le sacrifice. C'est bien dommage, elle aurait pu nous être utile pour une fois ! ^^**

**Lea Michaelson / iman : Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et que vous l'aimerez tout autant !**

**justine : Entièrement d'accord avec toi. Si j'avais à peu près pensé à quelque chose dans ce genre, je ne m'y attendais quand même pas. Maintenant, ayant lu la VO, je suppose qu'on attend toutes les deux de savoir comment ça va se passer maintenant. Et en ce qui concerne l'autre côté (_the other side_), j'avoue que j'adore aussi cette expression, ça fait mystique, classe et tout ça ! Donc non, tu n'es pas pétée, ou bien alors nous sommes deux ! :D**

**sabrina-visiteur : Coucou, bienvenue à toi ! Contente que tu aimes. Du coup, en prenant en cours de route, tu as pu tout lire d'une traite. J'espère que tu es parvenue à tout suivre sans problème ! Ta théorie a du sens : se débarrasser du rival, pourquoi pas ? N'empêche, je ne suis plus très sûre que Caroline aime toujours autant Tyler, donc est-ce que ça marcherait ? Aucune idée. En tout cas, la solution est là, plusieurs lignes en dessous. Et pour répondre à ta question, Mercredi, parce que je me fais désirer ! ;D**

**Et encore une fois, je le répète inlassablement, merci à toutes celles qui laissent des petites traces de leurs passages et à celles qui suivent et ajoutent cette fiction à leurs favoris ! C'est grâce à vous que tout auteur trouve la force de continuer.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 14

_Il devait tuer quelqu'un. Mais qui ?_

— Stefan l'aurait probablement fait, déclara Elena, incertaine.

Damon la regarda avec horreur, tandis que Klaus balaya simplement sa déclaration.

— Je ne vais pas tuer l'Éventreur. Et de toute façon, il n'est pas ici.

Elijah regarda sa montre.

— Klaus, il ne nous reste que deux heures. Nous devons décider. (Il marcha vers son frère et posa une main sur son épaule.) Mon frère, il serait peut-être plus facile de la laisser partir.

Klaus l'envoya balader.

— Je refuse de la laisser mourir, Elijah. Je ne le ferais pas. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen.

Tout le monde regarda Sophie. Elle secoua la tête.

— Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. Même celui-ci pourrait ne pas marcher.

— Pourquoi désires-tu autant sauver la petite amie de Klaus de toute façon ? appela Hayley du fond de la salle.

— Parce que si je ne fais rien, il nous dira à tous d'aller en enfer.

Klaus acquiesça avec un sourire satisfait.

— C'est bien ça.

Soudain, ils entendirent tous les portes de l'entrée principale s'ouvrir. Klaus regarda Damon et il hocha la tête. Tous deux se tinrent de chaque côté de la porte, attendant que quelqu'un entre. Elijah indiqua à tous les autres de le suivre.

À la seconde où la porte s'ouvrit, Klaus et Damon attrapèrent les deux intrus à la gorge.

— Lâche-moi, espèce d'idiot, cria un chic et familier accent britannique.

Klaus se tourna sous le choc.

— Rebekah ?

* * *

Damon la lâcha brusquement. Klaus laissa partir celui qu'il tenait et reconnu immédiatement la personne qu'il était sur le point de tuer.

— Ah, le serveur, à quoi devons-nous ce plaisir ?

— Elena nous a envoyé un texto, nous disant que Caroline était en train de mourir, déclara Matt d'un ton bourru, se frottant le cou. Nous n'étions pas trop loin, donc nous sommes venus lui dire au revoir.

Damon haussa un sourcil.

— _Nous _? Je ne savais pas que tu aimais beaucoup notre Barbie, sexy Bex.

Rebekah roula des yeux.

— Il insistait, dit-elle en faisant un signe de la tête vers Matt. Mais je n'ai rien contre le fait de voir Caroline sur son lit de mort, ajouta-t-elle avec empressement. Klaus lui jeta un regard noir.

Elle le regarda timidement.

— Tu vas bien ?

Klaus secoua la tête.

— Venez, nous allons vous donner les détails sur ce qui se passe.

* * *

— Donc tu dois tuer quelqu'un que toi ou Caroline aimez ? Tu n'es pas sérieux, dit Matt sous le choc. Je sais que tu as un faible pour Caroline, mais elle ne se pardonnera jamais elle ou toi si tu vas jusqu'au bout.

Dès que Sophie leur avait expliqué, Rebekah avait reculé jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit plus proche de la sortie. Klaus avait placé Caroline avant elle autrefois, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne le referait pas à nouveau.

Tyler avait mit sa tête dans ses mains, refusant de lever les yeux. Il était plus proche de Caroline, pourquoi Klaus était-il celui qui essayait de la ramener ? Il était censé faire ça. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant, il avait fait son choix, Caroline était à Klaus désormais.

— Écoutez, dit Sophie en arpentant le sol, le seul moyen de contourner ça est de tromper les esprits en quelque sorte. Nous devons trouver une âme par ici, mais nous avons besoin d'un moyen infaillible pour la ramener à nouveau.

— Mais comment vas-tu envoyer une âme de l'Autre Côté sans les tuer ? demanda Elena.

À la surprise de tout le monde, ce fut Damon qui répondit :

— Quand Bonnie à essayer d'empêcher Elena de se transformer, elle a mentionné qu'Elena n'était ni morte ni vivante, que son âme était comme dans une salle d'attente ou un truc du genre. Est-ce que quelque chose comme ça fonctionnerait ?

La même idée vint à l'esprit de Sophie et de Klaus en même temps. Klaus se tourna vers Matt.

— Mon pote, à quel point es-tu complètement contre le vampirisme ?

* * *

— Non, pas moyen. Écoutez, j'aime Caroline et tout, mais je ne vais pas vendre mon âme...

— Tu n'auras pas besoin, je peux te ramener, déclara Sophie avec assurance.

— Tu peux ? dit curieusement Elena.

— Je l'ai fait avant, et je peux le faire à nouveau, acquiesça Sophie.

— Eh bien, tu nous auras été d'une grande aide, comme il y a cinq mois, répondit Damon agacé.

— Tu es sûre que tu peux le ramener ? demanda Rebekah.

— J'en suis sûre.

Matt semblait en conflit.

— Si je fais ça, Caroline reviendra et je ne serais pas un vampire ?

Sophie haussa les épaules.

— C'est un meilleur plan que n'importe quel autre.

— Je vais le faire.

* * *

Sophie regarda l'horloge puis se retourna vers Klaus et Matt.

— C'est l'heure.

Matt prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait en lui le sang de chaque vampire présent, ainsi personne n'aurait à prendre la responsabilité de sa transformation si les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévu. Ils ne seraient pas sûrs de qui l'aurait vraiment transformé.

— Je suis prêt, dit-il en se tournant vers Klaus.

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

— Au fait, rien de personnel, mon pote.

Matt sourit.

— Je sais, c'est pour Caroline.

Klaus regarda son corps immobile.

— Pour Caroline.

— Maintenant ! cria Sophie et Klaus brisa la nuque de Matt.

Sophie commença à psalmodier et Klaus regarda avec fascination et dégoût à la fois les corps de Matt et Caroline qui commençaient à convulser. Puis tout redevint immobile.

— Alors ? demanda Klaus comme il courut aux côtés de Caroline.

— C'est fait. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est attendre.

* * *

_Caroline se sentit changer à l'intérieur. C'était un sentiment étrange, comme si elle était remplie et vidée en même temps._

_— Tu es officiellement morte, dit gaiement Kol. Félicitations, Caroline, murmura-t-il avec un clin d'œil._

— _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Caroline à Kol, pointant la grande ouverture apparaissant dans les airs._

— _C'est le portail. Il apparaît chaque fois qu'une nouvelle âme se joint à nous. Cependant, ça n'a jamais duré aussi longtemps avant... Ce doit être un genre de sacrifice._

_Caroline regarda le fouillis d'images et de couleurs quand ils se mirent à avoir du sens. Cela ressemblait à une petite cuisine ou à une salle des profs. Il semblait y avoir trois personnes à l'intérieur. Puis Caroline réalisa qui étaient ces personnes._

_— Kol ! C'est Klaus ! Matt est là aussi, pourquoi..._

_Caroline vit avec révulsion Klaus briser la moelle épinière de Matt, le tuant instantanément._

_— Non ! cria-t-elle, tombant sur ses genoux. Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?! dit-elle entre deux sanglots en se tournant vers Kol._

_Il haussa les épaules._

_— Parce que c'est mon frère. Il tue des gens._

— _Ou peut-être, dit une voix derrière eux, qu'il essaie de sauver quelque chose pour une fois._

— _Matt ! s'écria Caroline, l'étreignant violemment. Oh Matt, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_

_Matt la repoussa._

_— Pas le temps d'expliquer. Traverse le portail avant qu'il ne se ferme._

— _Quoi ? demandèrent Caroline et Kol à l'unisson. Elle ne peut pas, il la rejettera._

_Matt les ignora._

_— Vas-y, Caroline. Ils t'expliqueront quand tu reviendra._

_Caroline se tint devant le portail qui se refermait lentement sur eux. Elle secoua la tête._

_— Et toi ?_

_Matt commença à la pousser par derrière._

_— Je te verrais bientôt Caroline, vas-y !_

_Lui jetant un dernier regard suppliant, Caroline sauta dans le désordre d'images et de lumière juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur lui-même.  
_

* * *

**Ce chapitre a-t-il été à la hauteur de vos espérances ? Enfin, vous découvrez qui se sacrifie pour la belle Caroline. Matt, vous y pensiez ? L'un des seuls humains restant de la bande. En tout cas, ça fait du bien de revoir la sœur Originelle. Dans le prochain chapitre, qui sortira Vendredi soir, vous découvrirez les retrouvailles avec Caroline, et la réaction de celle-ci face à la situation ainsi qu'au sacrifice de son ami. Bref, là je suis un peu à court de mots parce que le chapitre 16 vient de sortir et que je l'attends depuis longtemps ! Je suis tellement excitée que je vais de ce pas le lire !**

**En attendant, soyez sages, comme d'habitude, et laissez vos avis. Passez une bonne soirée, et on se retrouve Vendredi ! **


	15. Chapitre 15

**Je suis en retard, mais c'est parce que j'ai passé la journée avec la famille ! ^^ Et je veux en profiter avec vous aussi. Sachez qu'aujourd'hui, les résultats du bac sont tombés. Et... je suis reçue avec mention assez bien et une petite moyenne de 12,97 ! Si on m'avait dit un jour que ça arriverait, j'aurais cru personne. Mais c'est bien le cas, et je suis super contente (même si ma sœurette à été recalée, c'est pas cool pour elle). Bref, je ne vais pas vous inonder plus que ça avec ma vie personnelle. Donc sans plus tarder, voici donc le chapitre 15 (1300 mots encore). Les maîtres-mots de cette histoire : Retrouvailles et Mise au point ! **

**lolochou / Klaroline66 : Et oui, Matt est le petit dernier de la bande. Ça doit pas être tous les jours faciles. Oui, c'est dommage pour Kol. Il est mort bêtement, et il n'a quasi aucune chance de revenir. Il nous manque ce grand garçon ! En avant-première ici, les retrouvailles Caroline/Klaus, ça s'annonce tendu !**

**NessieBooEvans : Petit boulet, le chapitre 15 est là, pour que tu te souvienne ! C'est vrai que ce serait bien qu'ils trouvent une solution pour que le cadet Originel revienne. Malheureusement, j'ai m'impression que ce n'est pas une priorité, ni d'actualité !**

**justine : Matt s'est sacrifié pour Caroline, c'est tellement mignon de sa part. Non, tu n'es pas déglinguée, et ne te laisse pas dévorer par le côté attirant de _The Other Side _! Faut résister ! Klaus sera toujours prêt à tout pour Caroline, c'est ça qu'est génial. Et il nous la fortement prouvé lorsqu'il lui a donné son sang dans le 4x13 pour ne pas la laisser mourir (même si j'ai eu un peu peur). Ça montre à quel point il est _in love_ le petit !**

**Nadou : Si tu as trouvé le chapitre précédent court, alors tu vas être encore plus choqué quand tu vas voir le chapitre 16. Il est deux fois plus petit ! Du coup, il se passe tellement de truc et on veut tellement la suite que c'est frustrant, surtout avec ce qui se passe ! ;) Et désolée, mais pour savoir comment va notre petit Matt, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre car il n'est pas dans celui-là ! Je suis méchante je sais, mais c'est pas de ma faute ! (note l'ironie ^^) Tu vas voir la réaction de Caroline, et encore elle est plutôt soft. Oui, le _comeback_ de Kol... C'est triste.**

**XxLegend-AutomnexX : Merci encore de prendre le temps de laisser ta petite review. J'adore te booster, alors sache que je suis derrière tes fesses ! Je suis partout ! è.é**

**Chupachupss : Toi, tu me donnes beaucoup trop de travail. Pour l'âme de Marcel, tu n'as encore rien vu. Sache que Klaus n'a pas oublié ce qu'il a fait à sa blonde, donc ça risque de saigner après ! (Aucun jeu de mots, bien sûr) Alors voilà, puisque tu t'es bien remis dans le bain maintenant, je te donne un chapitre en plus ! :P Et merci pour tes review, tu fais pas les choses à moitié ! ^^**

**Et inlassablement, merci à celles qui commentent, suivent et mettent en favoris cette histoire ! **

* * *

CHAPITRE 15

_Caroline sauta dans le désordre d'images et de lumière juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur lui-même._

— Il ne se passe rien ! dit Klaus avec frustration, laissant à contrecœur le corps de Caroline.

Sophie avait déplacé le corps de Matt dans une pièce différente et avait allumé des bougies autour de celui-ci.

— Sorcière, réponds-moi ou je jure devant Dieu que je vous exterminerai de tous !

Sophie soupira.

— Elle... elle ne _veut_ peut-être pas revenir. Elle a peut-être décidé de rester de l'Autre Côté.

Klaus était sans voix.

— Et pourquoi diable ferait-elle ça ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Ce serait plus facile. Elle verrait les être chers qu'elle a perdu. Elle pense peut-être qu'elle n'a plus rien ici. Elle t'a probablement vu tuer son ami d'enfance.

La mâchoire de Klaus en tomba.

— Tu ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle verrait ça.

Sophie roula des yeux.

— Bien sûr qu'elle l'a vu. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'essaie de faire un miracle ici !

Klaus était sur le point de lui arracher la gorge lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose manquer d'air derrière lui.

Il se déplaça lentement vers elle.

— Caroline ? murmura-t-il avec prudence, se mettant à genoux à côté d'elle. Tu es là, _love_ ?

Caroline se redressa sur ses coudes.

— Klaus ? Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

Klaus souffla et la tint fermement dans ses bras.

* * *

— Je pensais t'avoir perdu.

Caroline l'étreignit à son tour pendant une minute avant de le repousser brusquement.

— Viens-tu, ou non, de tuer Matt ?

— Écoute, Caroline, _sweetheart_, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

Elle eut le souffle coupé et bondit sur le sol.

— Comment as-tu pu ? murmura-t-elle sous le choc.

— C'était le seul moyen de te sauver. Je ne le voulais pas, _love_, honnêtement.

Il la regardait, les yeux suppliants.

— Tu l'as tué pour _moi_ ? Tu as massacré un de mes meilleurs amis pour que je puisse revenir à la vie ?

Klaus ne trouvait rien à dire.

— Il va revenir. Sophie est en train de le ramener. Ça va aller _sweetheart_, tu verra.

Il lui prit la main avec précaution.

À son grand étonnement, elle ne s'éloigna pas. Au lieu de cela, elle se jeta sur lui, le prenant par surprise. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle alors qu'elle laissait échapper des sanglots de colère.

— Ça va aller _sweetheart_, ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.

Elle s'accrocha à sa chemise.

— Je suis morte, j'étais vraiment morte ! Je n'ai jamais dit au revoir à ma mère, ou à Elena, ou à Stefan, ou... ou à toi...

Il sourit timidement. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'Elena avait pensé à appeler la mère de Caroline, parce que cela ne lui était certainement pas venu à l'esprit.

Caroline essuya ses larmes.

— J'ai vu Kol. Il semble aller bien. Il te regarde, sourit-elle maladroitement. Il nous regarde.

Klaus rit doucement.

— Bien sûr qu'il le fait, ce petit pervers. J'espère que tu lui as donné une gifle de ma part.

— Je n'y ai jamais pensé.

Klaus feint la déception.

— Dommage, il la méritait.

Il devint de nouveau sérieux. Il fit courir sa main à travers ses cheveux, s'arrêtant à la base de sa nuque.

— Tu le pensais ? Ce que tu as dit sur l'île.

Caroline rougit furieusement.

— Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

— Tu sais précisément ce que je veux dire.

Elle soupira et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Klaus suivit.

— Ne dis pas que tu ne sais pas. Tu sais exactement ce que je ressens, mais pour une quelconque raison, je ne sais pas ce que toi tu ressens pour moi.

Caroline dégagea ses cheveux de son visage.

— Bien. Oui, je le pensais... à ce moment-là. J'étais sûre que j'allais mourir, je pensais que je ne reverrai plus jamais personne, mais maintenant... Je suis de nouveau immortelle. J'ai encore le temps de tout comprendre.

Klaus hocha la tête et se détourna.

— Donc tu ne le penses plus. Tu ne... m'aimes pas.

Caroline ouvrit la bouche, mais ne sût trouver quoi dire. Elle n'avais jamais été aussi confuse de sa vie. Comment cela était-il arrivé ? Comment l'hybride Originel était-il soudain devenu un intérêt amoureux ? En y réfléchissant, comment l'homme qui avait tenté de tous les tuer plusieurs fois était-il devenu cette personne sans qui, elle le sentait, elle ne pouvait pas survivre ?

— Je ne peux plus faire ça. Prends une décision, Caroline.

— Quoi, maintenant ?

Klaus fit un demi-sourire.

— Le Scooby-Gang planifie de retourner à Mystic Falls ce soir. Tu peux soit rentrer avec eux, soit rester avec moi. Ça dépend de toi. (Il se pencha et embrassa son front.) Tu m'as manqué, Caroline, murmura-t-il, puis il se tourna brusquement et s'éloigna.

* * *

— Oh, Dieu merci ! dit Elena pour la millième fois, tenant Caroline dans ce qui semblait être une mort par étouffement.

— Je vais bien Elena, je vais bien, répéta-t-elle en tapotant le dos de son amie.

— Je suis juste tellement heureuse, Care, rit Elena, essuyant ses dernières larmes. Je ne voulais pas te perdre toi aussi.

— Je sais, mais je suis de retour maintenant.

Damon s'approcha et lui donna un coup de poing maladroit dans le bras.

— C'est bon de te voir, Blondie. Enfin, en vie et tout ça.

Caroline sourit.

— J'apprécie le sentiment, Damon.

Elle se retourna vers Elena.

— Je vais appeler ma mère, j'ai besoin de lui parler.

Elena hocha la tête.

— Je vais aller surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de Sophie, dans l'espoir que ça accélérera le rétablissement de Matt.

— Je me joins à toi, dit Damon, la suivant à la porte.

Caroline composa le numéro, priant à moitié pour que sa mère ne réponde pas. Il était temps de lui dire la vérité.

* * *

— Salut, maman.

— Caroline Forbes, que faisais-tu ? À quand remonte la dernière fois que j'ai eu des nouvelles de toi ?

Caroline grimaça à la voix coléreuse de sa mère et attendit qu'elle arrête de déblatérer.

— Désolée maman, les choses ont juste été un peu mouvementées...

— Qu'est-ce qui est si mouvementé à propos de Bonnie et sa mère ? Comment va Bonnie au fait ?

Caroline soupira, elle redoutait cela.

— Oui, à propos de ça...

* * *

— Donc tu m'as menti.

— Tu aurais préféré la vérité ? demanda Caroline, hésitante.

— Celle où tu te baladais à la Nouvelles-Orléans en flirtant avec l'un des plus vieux vampires qui existent ? Cette vérité ?

Caroline entendit sa mère soupirer à travers le téléphone.

— Tu l'aimes ou quelque chose comme ça ?

— Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça.

— Oh ?

— Il y a... des complications, marmonna Caroline en pensant au problème Hayley et à Marcel.

— Tu veux dire tes amis ? Eh bien, s'ils peuvent pardonner Damon, ils peuvent sûrement pardonner Klaus.

Caroline se moqua.

— Tu crois ça ? J'aimerais que ce soit aussi simple que ça.

— Écoute, Care, tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est faire ce qui te rends heureuse. Ne sacrifie pas ton bonheur pour le confort des autres.

Caroline sourit.

— Merci, maman. De toute façon, tout le monde rentre à la maison ce soir.

— Est-ce que "tout le monde" t'inclue toi ? demanda Liz curieusement.

Caroline sourit doucement.

— Non.

* * *

Klaus savait que c'était impoli d'écouter les conversations, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il s'éloigna discrètement, un gigantesque sourire sur son visage.

* * *

**Holà, c'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes ! Alors les retrouvailles Caroline/Klaus ? Certes, elle était légèrement énervée au début, mais elle s'est vite calmée. Et vous avez vu comment elle se rétracte ? Elle lui dit «Je t'aime****»****, et après elle fait genre c'était sur le moment ! Mais pourquoi tu nous fais ça ?! On sait toutes ce qui se passe dans ta tête ! 'fin, finalement elle décide de rester alors on ne peut pas en demander plus !**

**Je sais que c'est loin, mais comme d'habitude, la prochaine sortie Mercredi, sauf si vraiment je ne tiens plus, et que je décide d'avancer un peu. (C'est mon dernier chapitre en stock T.T) De toute façon, vous me suivez de près, pas vrai ? Donc vous ne risquez pas de manquer ça, n'est-ce pas ? ;D**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Comme vous êtes nombreuses à avoir demandé de poster aujourd'hui, (que mine de rien Chupachupss me torture dans ses MP ;)) que je suis consciente qu'attendre jusqu'à Mercredi c'est long, voici donc pour vous ce seizième chapitre très court. Au programme : des retrouvailles Klaroline un peu plus joyeuses que lors du chapitre précédent, quelques petits événements par là et une fin qui annonce l'action des prochains chapitres. Sachez que l'auteure avait demandé aux lecteurs quelle suite il voulait avoir entre Hayley et Silas, et il me semble bien que c'est Hayley qui a remporté la bataille. Donc pour la suite, nous restons à la Nouvelle-Orléans avec Hayley, Marcel et tout ce qui se passe là-bas !**

**lolochou : Oui, Caroline n'a pas compris au départ, normal. Mais elle s'est vite calmée et a réussi à faire la part des choses. Heureusement tout s'arrange, parce que sinon elle lui en aurait voulu pour toujours. Et l'éternité c'est long comme on dit.**

**Chupachupss : Tu te fais de ces films à chaque fois ! J'ai bien rigolé n'empêche, toi dans ton petit bain à la vanille, tranquille avec tes bulles. T'imagine lire comme ça. Le pied ! Je sais pas pourquoi Caroline a cru qu'elle pourrait tout nier en bloc. On n'est pas aveugle nous ! Eh oui, il a entendu toute la conversation, tu as eu ce que tu voulais ! En plus, c'est une bonne nouvelle pour lui. Et moi je suis pire que toi ? Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles !**

**NessieBooEvans : Oui oui, tu as bien lu, il écoute aux portes. Et qu'est ce que vous avez toutes, je suis pas méchante ! T-T**

**Nadou : Merci beaucoup ! :D Ta réaction m'a bien fait rire. C'est vrai qu'on a envie de la secouer cette blonde pour qu'elle réalise enfin que ce mec est un Dieu et qu'il est fait pour elle. Je pense qu'on n'a plus de souci à se faire pour eux deux maintenant vu qu'elle a décidé de rester avec lui à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Bonnes vacances à toi en tout cas. Et tant pis si tu ne peux pas lire en direct les chapitres, mais ils seront là à t'attendre quand tu rentrera ! Si tu ne repasses pas par là avant septembre, je te dis à la rentrée ! ^^**

**justine : Eh oui, elle a décidé de rester ! Et si t'es déjà contente pour eux, tu vas l'être encore plus après avoir lu ce chapitre ! Quant à Matt, la réponse est juste en dessous. Il ne finira pas dans _The Other Side_, on a confiance en lui c'est un battant, il a réussi à rester humain au milieu de tous ces vampires !**

**Iman : Merci beaucoup ! ^^ Voici le nouveau chapitre qui devrait te plaire puisque Caroline reste avec notre hybride préféré. **

**Encore et toujours, merci à vous qui commentez, suivez, mettez en favori ou même lisez simplement cette histoire !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 16

_Il s'éloigna discrètement, un gigantesque sourire sur son visage._

— Matt est réveillé, Dieu merci, donc on va partir dans une quinzaine de minutes, appela Elena depuis le hall.

Caroline ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas encore dit à Elena qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de revenir à Mystic Falls.

— Care, viens, on doit partir... Care ?

Elena s'arrêta en voyant l'expression de Caroline.

— Tu ne viens pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu restes ici, avec lui.

Caroline ne dit rien, étreignant simplement son amie.

— Je le dois, Elena. Je le veux. Je dois lui donner une chance, sourit-elle. On ne sait jamais, je pourrais être capable de le changer.

Elena rit.

— J'en doute, Care. Tu es sûre ?

Caroline hocha la tête. Elena lui donna une dernière étreinte.

— Nous serons toujours là si tu as besoin de nous.

— Je sais. Et tu sais... vice-versa.

Elena sourit avant de ramasser son sac et de quitter la pièce.

* * *

— Salvatore, attends, appela Klaus, marchant jusqu'à Damon. (Il lui tendit un petit sac.) La sorcière dit que ceci vous aidera à trouver ton frère. Mélange-le avec un peu de ton sang puis trempe la chevalière qui te protège du soleil dedans. Il se réchauffera plus tu te rapprochera de lui.

Damon prit le sac puis remercia Klaus. Il était sur le point d'aller trouver Elena quand il l'arrêta.

— Une dernière chose.

Damon roula des yeux avant de se retourner.

— Je veux que vous nous laissiez tranquille pendant un moment, ma fratrie et moi.

Damon plissa les yeux dans la confusion.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Écoute, j'en ai assez de ce Silas. Il a le pieu et ne sait probablement pas que Katherine a prit le remède. Si vous trouvez un moyen de le détruire, alors faites-le moi savoir par tous les moyens. Mais j'ai un royaume à récupérer, une blonde à courtiser et une loup-garou enceinte à gérer. Laissons-nous seuls les uns les autres pendant un moment, d'accord ?

Damon acquiesça.

— D'accord. Et je vais garder un œil sur Katherine pour toi.

Il serra la main de Klaus.

— Merci, mon pote.

— Tu sais, je commence à t'apprécier Monsieur l'Originel. Quand tu n'essaie pas de me tuer, moi ou ma copine, t'es plutôt pas mal en fait.

Klaus sourit d'un air suffisant.

— Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, Salvatore.

* * *

Caroline salua tous ses amis (et Damon) avant d'entrer de nouveau dans le cinéma. Elle se tourna vers Klaus.

— Pouvons-nous, s'il te plait, trouver un autre endroit pour rester ? Je veux dire, ne vas pas croire que j'aime l'atmosphère antique crasseuse et puante qu'il y a ici, mais ce n'est pas très confortable.

Klaus rit.

— Ne t'inquiète pas_ love_, j'ai réglé ça. Elijah amène la voiture.

— Je peux savoir où nous allons ?

— Je crains que non, _love_.

Caroline plissa les yeux.

— L'acquisition de cette nouvelle maison a-t-elle impliqué la contrainte ?

Klaus fit une expression innocente.

— Je ne peux ni confirmer ni nier ça.

Caroline roula des yeux et se détourna à la recherche d'une poche de sang quand elle sentit une paire de bras forts s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

— Pourquoi es-tu restée, _sweetheart_ ?

Caroline sourit d'un air satisfait.

— Tu me plais. Est-ce si dur à croire ? murmura-t-elle avec un sourire. Je ne peux pas démêler précisément mes sentiments en étant de retour à Mystic Falls, non ?

— Je suppose que non. Mais tu es d'accord avec tout cela, avec Hayley et Marcel...

— Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord avec ça, mais je peux y faire face.

Klaus hocha la tête.

— Je suppose que c'est juste. C'est simplement que...

Caroline le fit taire en effleurant ses lèvres des siennes.

— Tais-toi.

— Très bien, répondit-il rapidement avant de se pencher en arrière.  


* * *

Hayley ne s'était jamais considérée comme une voyeuse, ou quoi que ce soit, mais quelque chose l'arrêta et elle les regarda dans l'ombre. Il y avait ce sentiment au creux de son ventre qu'elle ne comprenait pas tout à fait, de la jalousie ? Elle savait qu'elle appréciait Klaus de plus en plus, mais sérieusement, suffisamment pour la rendre jalouse de la flippante Caroline Forbes ? Seigneur, ses hormones devenaient dingues. Elle avait déjà eu envie de pleurer, compte tenu du fait que Tyler, un des seuls amis _qu'elle ait jamais eu_, l'avait complètement ignoré. Qui aurait pensé que, même entouré par des centaines de personnes, vous pouviez vous sentir complètement _seul_ ?

* * *

— Doucement, _love_, murmura Caroline, faisant une très mauvaise imitation d'un accent britannique. Mauvais endroit, mauvais moment...

Klaus grogna.

— Tu me tueras, j'en suis sûr.

Caroline se mit à rire avec désinvolture, marchant vers l'un des miroirs poussiéreux. Elle commença à ré-arranger ses cheveux quand Klaus apparu à côté d'elle.

— Je peux ? offrit-il en indiquant ses cheveux en désordre.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

— Non.

Elle se retourna, enroulant lâchement ses bras autour de son cou.

— Alors, qu'allons-nous faire au sujet du problème Marcel ?

— Eh bien, je marcherai jusqu'à sa porte, j'arracherai ses entrailles et ensuite je réclamerai son trône, avec toi à mes côtés.

— Ce n'est pas très sympathique.

Klaus haussa les épaules.

— Il a menacé de te tuer. Ce n'est rien de moins que ce qu'il mérite.

— Vous ne pourriez pas en venir à une sorte d'accord ?

— Bien sûr que non. Il a essayé de te tuer, _love_. J'allais le tuer de toute façon, mais maintenant... il va souffrir.

* * *

**Alors ? Caroline reste aux côtés de Klaus et ils en profitent bien tous les deux ! D'ailleurs vous avez remarqué que la blonde a repris les paroles de l'Originel lors du 3x14 et du 4x01? La petite discussion de Damon et Klaus m'a fait rire. Ils pourraient bien être très bons amis ces deux là. Enfin, les prochains chapitres s'annoncent riches et Marcel va souffrir ! ^^**

**Bref, ceci était mon dernier chapitre traduit, ce qui fait que je suis maintenant alignée sur la VO. Je ne sais donc pas quand je pourrais poster la suite. Il va falloir être patientes, aussi bien vous que moi. Dès que le prochain chapitre sortira en anglais, je ferais aussi vite que je peux (dans la mesure du possible bien sûr) pour vous le faire partager !**

**Alors à bientôt les chouchounes ! Big Bisous ! ;)**


	17. Chapitre 17

**_Well girls_ (s'il y a des garçons, faites-le moi savoir x)), pardonnez-moi pour ce post aussi tardif. Moi qui croyait attendre un moment avant que ce chapitre ne sorte en VO, au final il est sorti quelques heures après le mien, et comme je n'étais pas très très motivée, ça m'a donc pris plus longtemps que d'habitude. Et je m'en excuse. Ça n'a rien avoir avec vous, juste une baisse de régime de ma part et une traduction pas facile. ^^ D'ailleurs, _thanks to XxLegend-AutomnexX, for helping me !_ :) Enfin, bref, le nouveau chapitre arrive finalement, tout neuf ! Je ne dis plus rien, bonne lecture !**

**NessieBooEvans / lolochou : Damon et Klaus, ce n'est pas une histoire impossible ! Après tout ce sont deux "méchants" qui cherchent à se faire pardonner. Peut-être que ça ce fera un jour, qui sait. Enfin, le Klaroline est déjà bien présent, vous le constaterez encore dans ce chapitre. Le plan de Klaus concernant l'affaire Hayley se met doucement en place, de même que pour Marcel. J'ai adoré que Caroline reprenne les phrases de Klaus, ça montre qu'elle s'en souvient bien finalement. Un beau petit clin d'œil. Juste, pas de _wrong equipement_ cette fois ! ;D**

**Mel023 / elo69 : Salut vous qui arrivez en cours de route ! Merci pour votre intérêt. Ça fait toujours plaisir d'accueillir de nouvelles lectrices. C'est sûr que la soudaine jalousie d'Hayley ne présage rien de bon, et j'ai bien peur que ça ne fasse qu'empirer et compliquer les choses. En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Chupachupss : Bah bien sûr que je suis fière de moi, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Te faire renverser du thé sur ton jean, j'ai pas de mot pour l'expliquer tellement c'est jouissif pour moi ! J'arrête pas de te dire d'arrêter de te faire des films, tu vois où ça te mène, tu penses qu'il offre à Damon des Petshop ! Tu torture plus que tu ne motive ! Au contraire, je n'ai aucun problème avec ton bain à la vanille, j'aimerais bien pouvoir en prendre un. Me prélasser tranquille. *Q* Tu as beaucoup trop de club, et tu m'entraîne de force dedans ! Pourquoi moi ? ToT En plus de ça, tu me menaces en anglais ! _Of course I like you, but don't do this to me, pleeeease_._ What have I done to deserve this "torture" ? _La voilà ta suite ! On peut dire que quand tu veux un truc, tu lâches pas, hein ! Et tu peux pas me laisser sur le côté ! On avait prévu que tu m'emmènerai dans ta valise ! En plus si tu doubles les Nate, je suis d'autant plus intéressée ! ;D Alors, hors de question que tu me laisse, c'est clair ?! Soumis ? C'est qui ça ? Ah... oui, notre souris-mouche ! Tout le monde est au courant maintenant. D'ailleurs je savais pas qu'il était toujours en vie. Faut dire que le pauvre, tu hiberne toute la journée, alors je vois pas vraiment comment il peut se mettre quelque chose sous la dent ! En plus, que mange-t-il ?_ That is the question ! _Essaie le gruyère. xD**

**justine : Coucou toi ! A chacune de tes reviews, je ne peux que constater à quel point tu détestes Hayley. Je te rassure, moi aussi. Et je suis complètement d'accord avec toi quand tu dis que Klaus aurait dû attendre Caroline. Je t'avoue que j'ai pas bien compris ce qui lui a prit de coucher avec Hayley. J'arrête pas de le dire partout, mais quand j'ai vu, j'étais juste trop choquée ! J'avais envie de le secouer et de lui dire : "Non mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!". Puis l'affaire du bébé, ça enfonce encore plus le couteau dans la plaie. Tellement dégoûtée ! M'enfin, je vais pas m'étaler, parce que je pourrais en parler longtemps ! ^^ En attendant, ici, Caroline a décidé de rester avec notre chouchou. Reste plus qu'à voir comment va tourner l'affaire Hayley et ce que va devenir Marcel.**

**Nadou : Même si t'es en vacances, je pense à toi ! Tu vas avoir pas mal de lecture en revenant, si tu ne lis pas déjà bien sûr.**

**Iman : Klaus est déterminé, ça fait du bien de le voir prêt à venger sa Caroline ! Si tu imagines déjà le sourire sadique de l'Originel, qu'est-ce que ce sera alors quand il pourra faire souffrir Marcel ? Ça promet !**

**Kassandra : Merci beaucoup pour cette petite review. C'est vrai que certaines fois, on peut tomber sur des personnes qui bâclent un peu le travail. En attendant ce n'est pas mon cas, et j'essaie de rendre la traduction aussi bonne que possible. Donc j****e suis vraiment contente que tu trouve cette traduction aussi parfaite. ****J'espère que tu continuera à suivre cette histoire avec autant de plaisir !**

**sabrina-visiteur : Ah, une revenante ! ^^ T'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est pas comme si t'avais fait exprès, pas vrai ?! Je rigole, tant que tu suis et que tu laisses ton avis de temps en temps, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Je vais pas te forcer, je suis pas comme Chupachupss (blagounette, mais c'est pour dire à quel point elle est derrière mes fesses !) T'es de retour (paix à ton ancien ordinateur) pile au bon moment ! Hayley nous empoisonnera toujours...**

**_As always,_ merci à toutes celles qui lisent, mettent en favoris et suivent cette histoire !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 17

_— Mais maintenant... il va souffrir._

Sophie était très énervée. Elle savait que Klaus était pour le moins caractériel, mais maintenant il était complètement indifférent à toutes les règles, à tous leurs plans, négligeant ses demandes et celles d'Elijah. Il était déterminé à tuer Marcel de la façon la plus violente possible, de toutes les façons qu'il savait effrayantes. Avec lesquelles elle n'aurait pas vraiment de problème, si ce n'était dû au fait qu'ils en souffriraient tous. Les partisans de Marcel ne le permettraient jamais. Ils se vengeraient.

Le plan était de faire croire que Marcel les avait trahis, qu'il les avait complètement méprisés. Mais comment le faire ?

* * *

_— _Si tu ne me laisses pas m'habiller maintenant, je jure devant Dieu, que je ne te reparlerai jamais ! gloussa Caroline, essayant de garder un visage impassible.

Chaque fois qu'elle tentait de quitter le lit, Klaus la tirait vers le bas, puis faisait semblant de se rendormir. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Caroline roula des yeux avant de retomber à côté de lui.

_— _Il est presque midi, tu sais. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment discret.

Il fit un haussement d'épaules évasif.

_— _Je n'avais pas réalisé que nous tentions d'être discret.

Caroline le regarda du coin de l'œil avant de bondir hors des draps. Klaus la manqua d'un cheveu et grogna fortement. Caroline rit.

_— _Vous êtes lent, Monsieur l'Hybride.

Elle fit un énorme bond. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans l'appartement en attique que Klaus avait "loué" (*tousse* contraint *tousse*).

_— _Tu es sûr que Marcel ne peut pas du tout nous trouver ici ? Je veux dire, un sort de localisation n'est pas vraiment difficile quand tu as un milliers de sorcières qui t'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil...

_— _Marcel ne te trouveras pas, _sweetheart_. Il ne te blessera plus jamais. En fait, je ferais mieux de commencer à préparer ma vengeance, merci de me le rappeler.

Plantant un rapide baiser sur sa joue, il se précipita dans l'une des salles de bains attenantes. Caroline secoua la tête avec exaspération. Klaus prenait presque plus de temps qu'elle pour se préparer. Quand elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait là-dedans, il avait dit qu'il s'exerçait seulement à préparer son discours pour la domination du monde, et depuis lors il n'avait de cesse de faire des blagues sur ses différentes bouteilles de "goo"*****. Elle n'en doutait presque pas. Elle se jeta sur un des nombreux canapés et prit un livre au hasard. Après quelques moments à feuilleter machinalement, Klaus passa la tête hors de la salle de bain.

_— Darling_, j'ai besoin d'aide, j'utilise l'hydratant goo, ou le revitalisant goo ?  


Caroline ne répondit pas, mais lui lança le livre et plusieurs oreillers à la tête.

_— _Juste, prépare-toi. Nous devons aller à un rendez-vous, cria-t-elle une fois que son visage eut rapidement disparu.

* * *

Hayley essayait et essayait de se concentrer, mais ça ne se produisait pas. Agacée, elle lança le _À quoi s'attendre lorsque vous attendez_ contre le mur. _À quoi s'attendre lorsque vous attendez un bébé vampire/ loup-garou/ hybride_ était ce dont elle avait besoin. Ou peut-être _À quoi s'attendre lorsque le père de votre enfant que vous appréciez en quelque sorte, est à l'étage avec l'ex-petite amie du garçon qu'en quelque sorte vous aimez aussi_. Vous souvenez-vous quand la vie était plus facile et qu'elle n'était qu'un loup-garou ?

Elle se leva et marcha vers le miroir. Il n'y avait toujours pas de bosse, et elle en était contente, cependant, elle savait que ce serait pour bientôt.

Si Hayley était parfaitement honnête avec elle-même, elle gérerait ça de la même façon que Klaus -en évitant de se pencher dessus. Elle savait que s'il s'agissait d'une grossesse normale -et non surnaturelle- elle abandonnerait probablement l'enfant à l'adoption. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon d'élever un enfant, ils étaient bruyants, collants et bavaient toujours un genre de substance visqueuse. Lorsqu'elle regardait son avenir, les enfants... les enfants n'y étaient jamais. Se jetant dans le canapé, elle ramena ses genoux jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Elle avait un plan bien sûr. Quand il s'agissait de son propre bonheur... elle avait toujours un plan.

* * *

_— _Klaus, je dois admettre, que c'est inattendu, dit Marcel interloqué par les ferventes excuses de son vieil ami.

_— _Non, tu avais raison Marcel, c'est ta ville maintenant. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser ça aller aussi loin, tu n'aurais pas eu à prendre de telles mesures drastiques. Accepte mes plus sincères excuses, s'il te plaît, dit Klaus en serrant les dents. Il n'avait pas peur d'en rajouter des couches, Marcel dramatisait toujours la situation.

Marcel considéra la déclaration de Klaus pendant quelques minutes. Évidemment, les avantages d'avoir l'hybride Originel comme allié l'emportaient sur les inconvénients, alors Marcel tapa une main sur l'épaule de Klaus.

_— _Tant que tu le penses, mon pote, bien sûr que j'accepte... à une condition. Je veux rencontrer la fille.

Klaus plissa les yeux.

_— _Tu l'as déjà fait, tu n'as sûrement pas besoin de la revoir.

Marcel leva un sourcil.

_— _Et moi qui pensais que nous étions de nouveau amis, mais maintenant, tu es si... hostile. Je ne lui ferais pas de mal.

Klaus poussa un profond soupir.

_— _Bien sûr que tu ne le feras pas. Elle est dans la voiture.

Klaus se tourna vers la rue.

_— _Viens Hayley, _love_. Nous nous sommes réconciliés, tu peux sortir maintenant.

Caroline prit une profonde inspiration et sortit de la voiture. Elle sentit des dizaines d'yeux se poser sur elle, et ses vieilles insécurités commencèrent à ressortir. Elle ne se calma légèrement que lorsque la main froide de Klaus glissa dans la sienne moite.

_— _Marcel, je te présente la ravissante Hayley, ma fiancée.

Ils avaient tous décidé que, pour que Marcel croit que Klaus avait mis tant d'effort à trouver une échappatoire à la grossesse d'une vampire, il devrait s'engager un peu plus avec "Hayley".

Caroline offrit sa main, et Marcel se baissa galamment pour l'embrasser.

_— _Mademoiselle Hayley, c'est un honneur. Mais j'ai une question pour vous deux... comment puis-je savoir que vous ne vous moquez pas de moi ?

C'était le moment de vérité. Caché dans une petite pochette placée près de l'abdomen de Caroline, se trouvait un magnétophone encore plus petit qui jouait plusieurs fois un second battement de cœur plus faible. Ils avaient besoin de le convaincre complètement, et Klaus les avait prévenus que Marcel chercherait une preuve.

_— _Il suffit d'écouter Marcel, écoute attentivement, murmura Klaus.

Marcel sourit doucement, avant qu'un regard où se lisait une concentration intense ne passe sur son visage, puis après quelques minutes un regard surpris.

_— _Eh bien, eh bien, dit-il avec un large sourire. Ça alors !

* * *

***_"goo"_ : alors pour celles qui se le demandent, il s'agit d'une substance visqueuse. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est, ni comment le traduire, mais il semblerait que ce soit un genre de marque qui sert un peu à tout. Retenez que c'est un truc visqueux. Si certaines d'entre vous savent ce que c'est, n'hésitez pas à faire partager vos connaissances sur le sujet, parce que je nage en pleine confusion là-dessus. ^^**

**Voilà, alors ce chapitre qui a mit du temps à venir ? Notre Klaus et notre Caroline profite de leur temps ensemble ! Le plan Marcel commence doucement à se mettre en place, et vous verrez la suite de cette rencontre dans le prochain chapitre, que j'ai fini de traduire cet après-midi pour vous. Il devrait être en ligne Vendredi, si tout se passe bien ! :D**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Comme promis, le 18ème chapitre, avec au programme, la suite de l'entrevue avec Marcel. Et une pensée pour ma petite Chupachupss, qui ne verra pas ce chapitre avant deux jours ! Paix à ton âme, tu sais que je suis désolée. _Enjoy !_**

**NessieBooEvans : Sa réputation commence à en prendre un sacré coup, c'est sûr ! Mais on ne sait pas ce que la suite nous réserve !**

**elo69 : Merci pour ta review ! Les moments Klaroline sont les meilleurs, on s'en lasse jamais. Mais ici, on en a pas vraiment. C'est vrai que Marcel est extrêmement prétentieux. Le seul hic, c'est que tout ce qu'il est et tout ce qu'il fait, c'est ce que notre gentil petit Klaus lui a appris. Jusqu'ici l'élève a dépassé le maître, comme on dit. Mais la roue tourne toujours !**

**justine : Coucou, voilà la suite tant attendu. Et oui, mystère et boule de gomme pour notre joli petit couple puisqu'on a pas grand chose sur eux ici. Ma pauvre, c'est vrai que Caroline a pas de chance de devoir se faire passer pour Hayley. Mais dis-toi que tu pourras un jour dire au revoir à ses boutons ! Marcel roi de la cour de récré, c'est pas mal non plus ! ^^ Enfin, on sera toutes_ happy_ quand Klaus lui mettra une raclée !**

**XxLegend-AutomnexX : On s'est vite retrouvée, t'as vu ? x)**

**Chupachupss : Oui, jouissif. Et qui puis-je, tu m'as contaminé ! Euh... comment te dire ? Voir un beau mec sanguinaire comme Damon jouer aux Petshop, c'est de un pas sexy, et de deux plus qu'improbable. Mais si ça peux faire plaisir à ton esprit tordu, soit ! u.u Oui bah alors très très très persuasive, et qui ne lésine pas sur les moyens ! Tu pourrais partager ton bain avec moi quand même, j'suis ta coupine non ? Moi aussi je veux des doubles ! T'es trop méchante... ToT _No, it's not fun ! So, stop playing with me and annoying me like that ! _xP Et tu m'as pas dit que t'avais commencé à multiplier les Nate ? Ingrate ! Le pauvre Soumis, il a pas besoin d'être médiatisé comme ça. Il te supporte déjà non-stop, tu vas pas en rajouter ! Et c'est une souris aussi, alors pourquoi pas de gruyère ?! *tousse* Rectification, quelle pipelette TU fais. Ouais, ça pourrait être une idée de laisser Hayley à Marcel. Mais bon, après quand il se rendra compte de la supercherie, il sera pas content du tout ! xD Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de culpabiliser ! Évite juste de mettre 3 plombe à me répondre ! Mais tu commence à te reprendre, alors je dis rien. Et je m'excuse encore pour ça, tu sais que je l'ai pas fait exprès. Mais c'est pas moi qu'ai décidé de passer deux jours sur un bateau, hein ! x3**

**MARiiN3 : Merci à toi pour toutes ces reviews d'un coup ! Franchement, t'as du courage pour te t'attaquer à tous ces chapitres. Mais ça fait plaisir ! Alors n'hésite pas à continuer ! :)**

**Mel023 : Et voilà la suite. Merci pour ta review ! Tu vas pouvoir savourer ce chapitre, seulement moins de Klaroline. **

**lolochou : Hey ! :D Et oui, il semble que notre cher Klaus tienne énormément à son image. Qui l'eut cru ! Pour l'instant, on ne sait pas ce que nous réserve Hayley. Mais en sachant qu'elle a un plan, j'envisage le pire.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 18

_— Eh bien, eh bien, dit-il avec un large sourire. Ça alors !_

Caroline était assise, comme si elle était collée au petit canapé, les mains sagement croisées sur ses genoux. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de gâcher quelque chose.

Klaus, de l'autre côté, semblait parfaitement détendu, un bras jeté nonchalamment sur son épaule.

— Je suppose que je vais devoir vous offrir un cadeau de fiançailles, n'est-ce pas ?

Caroline rougit furieusement.

— Oh non, ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire –, balbutia-t-elle, mais Marcel la fit taire d'un geste de la main.

— Si, j'insiste.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce. Klaus présuma qu'il y avait plusieurs yeux et oreilles cachés qui surveillaient et écoutaient, alors il lança à Caroline un regard qui disait très clairement, « Ne dis rien. »

Marcel ré-entra et plaça une petite boîte de velours poussiéreuse sur les genoux de Caroline.

— Tu apprécieras probablement ça plus que ton fiancé, mais j'ai attendu une femme suffisamment ravissante pour en être digne.

Caroline sourit gentiment, puis ouvrit la vieille boîte. À l'intérieur se trouvait une grande broche qui paraissait ancienne. Elle avait la forme d'une araignée, avec des pattes angulaires en or, parsemées de diamants jaillissant du corps orné de rubis et grenat. C'était beau oui - mais il y avait quelque chose de sinistre aussi, à l'inverse du collier que Klaus lui avait donné.

— Elle est authentique, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Cette broche n'a probablement pas été portée depuis le années 1920, peut-être que ça peut être quelque chose de ton âge ?

Elle ne se faisait pas confiance pour parler et ce fut Klaus qui répondit.

— Tu l'aimes Hayley, chérie, n'est-ce pas ?

Caroline hocha la tête avec un enthousiasme feint.

— Alors, c'est pour quand le grand jour ? Je suis sûr que mon invitation est en chemin, pas vrai ?

Caroline jeta un regard à Klaus, avec une légère panique.

— Nous n'avons pas vraiment décidé d'une date en tant que telle, dit calmement Klaus. Et ça ne va être qu'une petite affaire de famille. Tu sais : Elijah, Rebekah. Ramenant au minimum la liste des invités.

Marcel hocha la tête, mais Caroline pouvait voir l'agacement dans ses yeux. _Huh, _pensa-t-elle, _Marcel était une Reine de la Tragédie._

Klaus se leva brusquement.

— Je crains, Marcel, de n'avoir d'autres appels à passer, bien que ça soit de loin le plus important et le plus agréable.

Il se tourna et prit la main de Caroline. Marcel les suivit à la sortie. Il sourit et fondit de façon extravagante pour embrasser de nouveau le dos de sa main.

— À la prochaine, douce Hayley.

Klaus fronça les sourcils face à la gêne évidente de Caroline.

— Allez _love_, Elijah attend.

Klaus et Marcel se serrèrent la main et Klaus descendit les marches, mais Marcel attrapa le poignet de Caroline et la tira en arrière.

— C'était très agréable de te rencontrer convenablement Hayley, murmura-t-il d'un ton menaçant. Mais sois rassurée, si je dois découvrir que vous êtes tous les deux en train de me trahir, je n'hésiterai pas à t'arracher les entrailles, bébé y compris, rajouta-t-il et il sourit, mais il n'y avait plus aucune lueur amicale. Juste quelque chose à garder à l'esprit.

Caroline grimpa dans la voiture, prenant des respirations rapides et haletantes.

— Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle à Klaus alors que la voiture s'éloignait du trottoir.

— On attend qu'il rappelle.

* * *

— C'est l'heure du cadeau pour Caroline ! appela gaiement Sophie, prenant plaisir dans l'embarras naissant de Caroline.

Cela faisait presque deux mois depuis la visite de Marcel et Sophie commençait à prendre des précautions supplémentaires pour s'assurer que tout se déroulait bien.

Caroline sortit avec précaution le petit coussin du sac, et grogna à la vue de celui-ci. Sa forme arrondie, les sangles à l'arrière... il était clairement conçu pour recréer une bosse de grossesse.

— Tu devras porter ça tous les jours jusqu'à ce que Marcel vienne par ici. Hayley commence à en montrer, alors il faut que toi aussi. Ils sont petits pour commencer, tu devras augmenter la taille toutes les trois à quatre semaines... Mais je doute que Marcel attende encore longtemps. Et porte l'enregistreur aussi.

Caroline prit des notes mentales alors qu'elle sanglait le coussin. Elle allongea son t-shirt par-dessus, puis fit une virevolte.

— De quoi j'ai l'air ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

Sophie roula des yeux.

— D'être enceinte de cinq mois. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te montrer au futur papa ? Je suis sûre que ça lui fera plaisir, marmonna Sophie alors qu'elle commençait à hacher les légumes.

Caroline ne partit pas trouver Klaus. Au lieu de cela, elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain, et se regarda fixement dans le miroir. Fixant la fausse bosse, écoutant le faux battement de cœur, elle essayait désespérément de ne pas pleurer. Ce ne serait jamais réel pour elle. Elle n'allait probablement jamais se marier -de ce qu'elle savait de son espèce, les vampires ne s'engageaient pas dans ce genre de choses. Elle n'allait définitivement jamais avoir d'enfants, c'était désormais impossible. C'est drôle comment les choses se passent, n'est-ce pas. Tout ce que Caroline avait toujours voulu était la famille parfaite. Et voilà où elle en était maintenant, une Barbie vampire, faisant semblant d'être enceinte pour aider son assassin de petit ami à récupérer son royaume. Eh bien, au moins ce n'était pas ennuyeux.

* * *

Klaus manipulait la broche en araignée de ses mains, puis jeta la chose hideuse. Quel cadeau pour une jeune mariée.

Il entendit le coup familier à la porte.

— Entre, Elijah.

Il grimaça alors que son frère aîné entrait dans la pièce.

— À quoi dois-je cette visite inattendue ?

Elijah fit un petit sourire.

— J'ai reçu une lettre de Katerina. (Klaus leva la tête avec curiosité.) Elle écrit pour dire que je ne dois pas m'emballer, qu'elle n'est pas redevenue la simple paysanne, rit-il doucement.

— Et tu me dis ça parce que...? dit Klaus avec un léger agacement.

— Elle parle de toi aussi, elle dit, et je cite : _"Tu peux dire à Niklaus que je suis toujours aussi adaptée à me cacher__, et que j'ai toujours tous ces merveilleux amis que je me suis fait au fil des siècles, donc il ne doit pas s'emballer non plus."_

Klaus grogna.

— Pourquoi je ne peux juste pas avoir un siècle, voire une décennie de paix ? Quelques années, sans traquer les Sosies, ni fuir des parents psychopathes, ou de vieux amis avec la folie des grandeurs...

Elijah sourit d'un air suffisant.

— Parce que tu n'es jamais vraiment vivant, sauf si tu es en mouvement, Niklaus. Une vie paisible... cela t'ennuierait vite.

Il quitta la salle en silence.

Klaus se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil, ressassant ce qu'Elijah avait dit. Est-ce qu'une vie normale l'ennuierait ? Étant l'hybride Originel, bien sûr que la vie ne serait jamais vraiment _normale_. Mais une vie plus calme, un petit manoir dans la campagne anglaise, peut-être Caroline à ses côtés... Klaus ne se voyait pas dire non immédiatement...

* * *

**C'était du rapidos, suis-je pardonnée ? Qu'en avez-vous penser ? Caroline a du souci à se faire avec Marcel. Le jour où il découvre tout, ça risque de chauffer ! Et la pauvre, toute cette histoire de bébé ne l'arrange pas non plus. Klaus sera-t-il prêt à se ranger pour les beaux yeux de sa belle ? **

**Enfin, je ne sais pas si on aura toutes ces réponses dans le prochain chapitre. Mais comme il vient de sortir en VO, je vais de ce pas aller le lire puis commencer à le traduire. Si j'ai finit d'ici ce week-end, je vous le posterai Dimanche ou Lundi. Attention, rien est sûr ! Et ce sera sans doute mon dernier post avant que je parte en vacances avec mon Padre ! Je n'en sais encore rien. **

**Sachez aussi que BeneathaMoonlessNight prévoit de poster une histoire sur **The Avengers** et le pairing ****BlackFrost dès qu'**Hiding****** sera fini, ce qui arrivera prochainement, je le crains. Sniff... Donc si vous êtes tentés, n'hésitez pas. Et pour finir, la 150ème review posté sur l'histoire originale apportait le privilège de décider ce qui arriverait dans le prochain chapitre. Mais je ne m'étales pas là-dessus, j'en reparlerai au prochain post.**

******Passez un bon week-end, et je vous dit à bientôt si tout va bien. **

_******Kiss everybody !**_


	19. Chapitre 19

**Hello ! Comme promis, je vous poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Au programme, vous allez le voir dès le début et à la fin, un petit "cadeau" qui devrait en réjouir plus d'une, même si pour l'instant ça reste flou. Je ne vous spoilerai pas davantage ! En ce qui concerne la 150ème review du côté anglais, elle a été postée par f****irstgreenisgold**** qui s'est vu dédicacé le chapitre et qui a pu choisir la tournure des événements. Autant dire que c'est plutôt un grand privilège ! De quoi motiver les troupes ! Voili, voilou. Profitez-bien de ce chapitre !**

******XxLegend-AutomnexX : Merci bien ! :) Alors après l'avoir lu en anglais, tu va venir le lire ici, et tu vas me dire ce que t'en pense _as usual. _Tarde pas trop non plus à poster, tu sais que j'aime pas qu'on me fasse attendre ! (La fille chiante XD)**

******NessieBooEvans : Eh oui, Caroline ne connaîtra jamais les joies de la grossesse. J'ai eu beaucoup de peine pour elle dans le précédent chapitre. Cependant on est jamais sûr de rien, et tu vas voir que ta review n'est peut-être pas si bête finalement ! Je dis ça, je dis rien.**

******Mel023 : Merci ! ^^ C'est vrai qu'on a pas beaucoup de Klaroline, mais dans ce chapitre, on se rattrape un peu, peut-être pas de quoi nous remplir complètement, mais c'est un bon début. En attendant, j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant cette suite !**

******elo69 : Pas de quoi ! Eh oui, Marcel est vraiment une ordure. Aucun sentiment ce monsieur. Mais comme on dit, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Nul doute que Klaus se vengera, et quand ce moment viendra, nous sautillerons toutes de joie. En attendant, patience ! :3 C'est clair que ça fait mal au cœur de voir Caroline comme ça, on n'imaginait pas que ça la toucherait autant. Et tu vas voir que ça ne va pas s'arranger dans ce chapitre. Quant à Klaus, nous verrons bien ce qu'il décidera de faire.**

******lolochou : Coucou ! ^^ C'est clair que Marcel n'a aucun goût en plus d'être inhumain, parce que refiler son immondice à notre belle Caroline... On devrait être habitué après tout, il arrive à confondre Caroline et Hayley, donc. Enfin, il aurait pu faire dix fois mieux ! Et oui, pour l'instant elle ne peut pas être mère, mais qui sait ? On nous réserve toujours des surprises ! ;D**

******Chupachupss : Quant à toi, tu n'auras pas une miette de plus ici. Je vais d'ores et déjà répondre à ton roman, en attendant que tu répondes au mien. Donc ma petite sucette adorée (?), choupette en sucre (?), ne tarde pas trop ! x)**

******Un gros merci à vous qui continuez à commenter, suivre et ajouter en favoris cette histoire, qui sans notre chère BeneathaMoonlessNight n'existerait pas et qui sans vous n'aurait pas lieu d'être ! Donc, merci !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 19

_Il ne se voyait pas dire non à cela à la hâte.  
_

* * *

_La douleur. La douleur partout. C'est ce que Caroline ressentait. Pourquoi cela faisait-il aussi mal ? Elle laissa échapper un cri que personne ne sembla entendre. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était quelqu'un pour faire cesser la douleur. Elle eut soudain l'écrasante sensation qu'elle allait vomir. Elle se retourna, se vidant de son déjeuner, et probablement de son petit-déjeuner aussi. Cela ne pouvait sûrement pas être pire._

_Comme pour lui donner raison, une main froide vint se placer sur son cou. Au début, elle ne reconnut pas le bout des doigts calleux, puis la reconnaissance la frappa. _

— _Tout va bien, love. Tout ça en vaudra la peine à la fin, tu verras._

_Caroline ouvrit les yeux pour trouver Klaus les yeux fixés sur elle avec un regard de pure adoration. Elle sourit malgré la douleur, son intuition lui disant que Klaus avait raison._

_Elle prit conscience qu'elle était en mouvement, qu'elle était transportée. Scrutant autour, elle réalisa qu'elle était sur une civière d'hôpital. Puis, en regardant l'énorme ventre gonflé devant elle, elle réalisa pourquoi. Et elle comprit pourquoi la douleur en vaudrait la peine à la fin.  
_

_Cela aurait pu faire des minutes, voire des jours plus tard, la douleur rendait difficile la reconnaissance du temps qui passe, quand la douleur se calma. Caroline tendit les bras, anxieuse et impatiente. Puis enfin, la minuscule couverture fut placée dans ses bras. Tellement beau. Tellement parfait. Avec une très belle tignasse blonde, et des yeux complètement bleus, Caroline savait qu'il était à elle. Il serait à elle pour toujours. Caroline s'allongea sur les oreillers blancs moelleux, se laissant profiter de ce petit moment de complète et pure joie. Elle sourit alors que les premières larmes de joie roulèrent sur sa joue. Tellement parfait..._

Caroline se réveilla en sursaut, des larmes fraîches courant encore sur son visage. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour que la réalité la frappe, et quand elle le fit, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'arrêter les nouvelles larmes.

— Un rêve. Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! haleta-t-elle, remarquant soudain qu'elle n'arrivait pas à respirer. Elle serra son ventre parfaitement plat, et commença à sangloter davantage.

— Caroline, _sweetheart_, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Klaus légèrement paniqué alors qu'il tentait de réconforter la jeune fille tremblant dans ses bras.

— Un rêve, juste un rêve, mais il était si réel ! ne cessait-elle de répéter à travers les cris.

Klaus laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Les mauvais rêves, il pouvait gérer.

— Caroline, tout va bien. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. C'est fini maintenant, dit-il d'un ton apaisant, la laissant sangloter contre son épaule. Tu es en sécurité maintenant.

Pour une raison quelconque, cela fit pleurer Caroline plus fort.

— Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Caroline secoua furieusement la tête.

— S'il te plaît ? plaida-t-il.

Il devait admettre qu'il était légèrement curieux de savoir ce qui l'avait autant bouleversée, si ce n'est que pour qu'il puisse éviter cette situation à l'avenir.

— Non. Ça va maintenant, je vais bien. C'était juste un rêve, dit elle d'une voix tremblante en se rallongeant. Seulement un rêve, répéta-t-elle, s'enroulant en boule sous la couette.

Klaus fronça les sourcils.

— Tu es sûre ?

Elle ne semblait pas aller bien.

— Je vais bien maintenant, Klaus, laisse ça de coté.

Klaus finit par céder, se rallongeant à côté d'elle. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne lui disait pas. Et il allait découvrir quoi.

* * *

Caroline jouait avec ses cheveux, nerveuse au sujet du dîner formel de Marcel auquel elle était obligée d'assister.

Klaus avait suggéré qu'elle porte l'horrible broche araignée qu'elle avait reçu. Elle l'épingla sur la bretelle de la robe bleu marine qu'elle portait. Elle portait également le collier avec la colombe, niché soigneusement à l'abri des regards sous les plis de sa robe.

Elle soupira devant l'actuelle assez grosse "bosse" attachée autour de sa taille. Elle n'avait jamais rien détesté autant de sa vie.

Sophie avait finalement révélé le plan principal, qu'Elijah et elle avaient élaborés.

Klaus et Caroline avaient invités Marcel à une "cérémonie spéciale" que les sorcières avaient organisés pour bénir l'enfant miracle. Marcel viendrait bien sûr pour superviser la cérémonie. Où il serait en infériorité numérique.

Toutes les sorcières de la Nouvelle-Orléans y assisteraient, et Klaus fit aussi bien appelle à quelques services. Ce serait une une soirée amusante... ou pas.

Glissant sur ses chaussure à talons bas, Caroline quitta la pièce. Elle essayait toujours de ne pas penser à son rêve. Klaus n'avait pas_ vraiment renoncé_ à essayer de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle Caroline n'attendait pas avec impatience la soirée qui s'annonçait : l'interrogatoire qui l'attendait dans la voiture. Elle grogna... de la crème glacée. Oui, elle avait un besoin urgent de crème glacée.

Elle se glissa dans le garde-manger géant, se demandant silencieusement s'il restait de la pâte à biscuit (il s'était avéré qu'Elijah avait un penchant pour.) quand elle entendit un sanglot étouffé venant de derrière l'un des comptoirs.

— Qui est là... Hayley ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? déclara Caroline surprise lorsqu'elle regarda dans le coin.

— Non, c'est le lapin de Pâques, génie. Qui a dit que les blondes étaient stupides ? répondit Hayley, les yeux rouges et le visage légèrement bouffi, ruinant presque son ton sarcastique. Presque.

Caroline fut contrariée pendant une minute puis décida de rester.

— Tu vas bien ?

Hayley fit un mouvement de tête à mi-chemin entre le hochement et la négation.

Caroline se tint gauchement pendant quelques secondes.

— Tu veux en parler ?

— Caroline, juste parce tu as trouvé une loup-garou enceinte de huit mois pleurant dans le garde-manger, ça ne signifie pas que rien ne va, dit Hayley, mais il y avait moins de venin dans son discours, et sa voix s'était brisée sur les derniers mots.

Caroline acquiesça et s'apprêtait à partir quand Hayley la rappela. Hayley se leva et se dirigea lentement vers elle.

— Écoute, je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de te demander ça, mais tu me promettrais quelque chose ? demanda calmement Hayley.

— Je ne peux rien promettre.

Hayley continua.

— Quand tout ça sera fini, me promettras-tu de t'assurer que rien n'arrive au bébé. Simplement si jamais tu dois le faire, assure-toi que rien ne lui arrive.

Caroline fut frappée par la singularité de la demande, mais hocha la tête.

— Je te le promets.

Hayley sourit.

— Je savais que tu le ferais. Amuse-toi bien chez Marcel.

Caroline se moqua puis quitta le garde-manger. Hayley se rassit sur le sol.

— Je savais que tu le ferais, lui murmura Hayley. Je savais que tu t'occuperais du bébé. Je le savais... parce que tu vas l'avoir.

* * *

**Oh oh ! Voilà quelque chose qui s'annonce très intéressant ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Caroline aurait donc l'opportunité d'avoir cet enfant ? Si ça paraît étrange, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir comment ça va se passer !**

**Voilà donc pour ce chapitre. Je pars à la fin de la semaine en vacances, donc si un nouveau chapitre est posté d'ici là, vous aurez peut-être la chance de le voir traduit, et je dis bien peut-être. En attendant, je vous fais pleins de bisous à toutes, et j'espère vous revoir bientôt. Ça va être dur de tenir 3 semaines s'il y a des nouveaux chapitres, mais bon, _I will survive_ ! Et je reviendrais en force !**

**Si on se revoit pas d'ici là, passez de bonnes vacances et prenez soin de vous, _girls_ !**

**_Kisses_ ! :3**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Petite note de l'auteure concernant ce qui s'est passé à la fin du précédent chapitre : **Je comprends qu'il y ait quelques confusions sur le dernier chapitre, j'aurais probablement pu phrasé un peu mieux. Caroline ne va pas être une substitution, Hayley ne va pas transporter par magie le bébé en Caroline ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Je ne peux pas vous dire ce qu'en fait je voulais dire, mais vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt de toute façon.

**Voilà, je pense que c'était important de vous précisez tout ça. J'ai conscience que c'est peut-être pas forcément très clair dans vos esprits, comme dans le mien (sauf maintenant que j'ai demandé des infos ^^), mais ne vous creusez pas trop les méninges pour ça. Comme l'a dit BeneathaMoonlessNight, nous saurons bien assez tôt ce qui se trame là-dessous. En attendant d'en arriver là, vous avez en exclusivité (traduit en un éclair) et avant que je ne parte (ouais !) le chapitre 20. Sachez en profitez un maximum,_ girls_, puisque je ne sais pas quand vous aurez le prochain ! (ToT)**

**NessieBooEvans : Hey mon petit boulet ! T'as vu ça, pile avant vendredi ! Ouf... T'en as de la chance de pouvoir lire ce chapitre avant de partir ! J'arrête là, profite bien de tes vacances !**

**Mel023 : Et non, je ne suis pas encore partie ! (Dimanche matin à 2h du mat'. Aïe...!) J'ai vraiment prié pour avoir ce chapitre à temps pour vous avant le départ, donc je suis hyper contente de pouvoir m'en occuper maintenant. Bonnes vacances à toi aussi si tu pars !**

**lolochou : Coucou ! Je ne peux pas trop répondre à tes questions, donc je dirais simplement qu'il semble que ce ne soit pas le cas.**** J'attends de voir comme vous toutes comment tout ça va se passer, même si j'ai des détails ! ;) Je vais me répéter, mais tant pis, bonnes vacances à toi aussi !**

******Chupachupss : Eh oui, je pars en vacances moi aussi ! Tu croyais quand même pas que ça t'étais réservée ? Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais je pars pile quand tu reviens, et ce n'est pas dû au hasard (mouhaha). Je rigole, c'est une pure coïncidence ! u.u Mais t'en fais, moi au moins, j'essaierais de te répondre le plus vite possible grâce à mon génialissime téléphone (si toutefois tu me "bombardes" de messages comme tu dis). Elle est pas belle le vie ? XD C'est comme ça, t'as quand même pas cru que j'allais me polluer pour toi ? (Même si ici je le fais parce que je suis une gentille fille.) Pas de géante review, tu me brises le cœur...! Tu m'a habitué à mieux, je suis déçue. Alors je te mettrai seulement "peut mieux faire" comme note ! ^^ Oui, les chapitres sont courts, mais je n'y peux rien. En attendant, celui-ci fait genre 1300 mots sans tout mon blabla. Et je vais t'avouer un secret, les très très très long chapitres, c'est pas mon truc, ça me décourage vite. Tu crois sérieusement que Hayley pleurerait son bébé ? Si tu savais ! XD Ouais, t'as écrit une review normale, mais où est donc passé mon roman ?_ I miss it_. T'inquiète pas, j'ai compris le petit message ma choupette en sucre, je ne triche pas, je réponds ici. Heureuse ? Et n'utilise pas mes expressions contre moi s'il te plaît ! Je te remercie, nouille sèche. u_u**

******elo69 : D'abord, merci. Contente que tu ais autant apprécié le chapitre précèdent. Ensuite, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Cette histoire la touche plus qu'il n'y paraît, et on n'aime pas la voir comme ça. En même temps, toutes ces émotions dégagées dans ces quelques passages, la rendent encore plus humaine je trouve, bien qu'elle le soit déjà bien assez ! Le dîner arrive, ça devrait annoncer un peu d'action, de trahison... et de surprise ! ;)**

******justine : Coucou ! Oui, c'était un très beau moment pour Caroline. Et ça me fait vraiment de la peine qu'elle ne puisse pas connaître ça, vu à quel point elle le désire. Et oui, Hayley est certainement bien consciente du fait que Klaus n'éprouvera jamais rien pour elle, qu'elle n'a été qu'un coup d'un soir. C'est quand même assez triste à dire pour elle. Enfin, je crois que ce chapitre était un des plus touchants. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragement et pour chaque review que tu laisse !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 20

_— Je savais que tu promettrais. Je savais parce que tu vas l'avoir._

* * *

— Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, _love_. Il sera en sous nombre, nous l'aurons coincé et lui aurons planté un pieu en quelques minutes, rassura Klaus alors que Caroline s'agitait sur son siège.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait peur, elle avait combattu beaucoup de vampires avant, c'était le fait que Klaus se battrait, ainsi qu'Elijah et Sophie... Elle ne voulait simplement pas que quelqu'un soit blessé.

— J'arrêterai de m'inquiéter quand son cœur aura été arraché de sa poitrine, marmonna-t-elle les dents serrées.

— C'est l'esprit ! dit gaiement Klaus, alors qu'il l'aidait à sortir de la voiture. Caroline déglutit, puis accepta sa main.

— Il est là ! Niklaus Mikaelson ! explosa Marcel, alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux. Je suis tellement heureux que tu ais pu venir, mon pote, tellement heureux...

Le sourire de Klaus bordait l'hystérie.

— Je suis tellement heureux que tu m'ais invité, _mon pote_.

Caroline grogna intérieurement. Klaus n'était vraiment pas bon pour faire semblant d'aimer les gens. D'autre part, Caroline, étant une fille, était une experte dans ce domaine.

— J'étais juste en train de dire à Klaus combien je suis heureuse, que nous soyons tous de nouveau amis. S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est l'animosité.

Elle fit son sourire le plus éblouissant, et cela sembla fonctionné puisque Marcel fut distrait du regard méprisant de Klaus.

— Voyons Mademoiselle Hayley, je suis heureux si tu l'es. Maintenant, s'il vous plaît, venez par ici, il y a un tas de gens qui veulent vous rencontrer ! sourit-il alors qu'il les conduisait dans la pièce voisine.

* * *

— Sophie, tu sais ce que je ne peux pas attendre ? Du café. Du bon café. Le décaféiné, ce n'est pas la même chose, souffla Hayley dans son café au lait décaféiné. Mon bébé miracle peut sûrement supporter un peu de caféine.

Sophie rit.

— As-tu déjà vu un enfant surexcité ?

Hayley secoua la tête. Pour être honnête, elle n'avait jamais été autour d'enfants depuis qu'elle en avait été une...

— Imaginons un vampire/loup-garou hybride Originel surexcité. Je ne voudrais pas faire du baby-sitting avec ça.

Hayley hocha la tête, distraite. Elle avait exactement trois semaines avant la date prévue et tout le monde était en état d'alerte maximale, en particulier depuis qu'Elijah avait prévenu que chaque enfant Mikaelson était né prématuré - c'était peut-être un truc _d'Originel._ Klaus semblait toujours agir comme si tout allait bien, ou peut-être qu'il était juste trop heureux maintenant qu'il pouvait officiellement appeler Caroline sa petite amie. Elijah se préparait déjà à être le parfait oncle gaga - Hayley l'avait effectivement attrapé _fredonnant_ l'autre jour. Eh bien, au moins l'enfant aurait quelqu'un pour le protéger.

Elle se repassa le plan. Elle avait ses sacs emballés et prêts pour partir à tout moment. Il ne restait plus qu'une dernière chose à attendre.

* * *

— Donc, les sorcières veulent la permission pour une sorte de séance de spiritisme... déclara lentement Klaus. Elles ont besoin des esprits pour bénir le bébé ou quelque chose comme ça. Et puisque ce soir c'est la pleine lune, elles veulent le faire ce soir.

Le visage de Marcel brilla d'intérêt.

— Elle le font maintenant ?

Caroline hocha la tête. S'il n'était pas d'accord maintenant, l'ensemble du plan tomberait en morceaux.

— Tu serais, bien sûr, le bienvenu pour nous accompagner, pour superviser, ajouta-t-elle, choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

Marcel hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises, comme il digérait l'information.

— Pourquoi pas. Quand alliez-vous partir ?

Klaus hésita pendant une minute devant l'approbation rapide de Marcel, mais se rattrapa facilement.

— Nous allions partir maintenant en fait. Ce sera juste nous trois alors, non ?

Marcel rit, alors qu'il jetait un bras autour de l'épaule de Klaus.

— Bien sûr, mon pote. Juste nous trois. Laisse-moi prendre mon manteau.

Klaus lança à Caroline un regard encourageant, et elle laissa le souffle qu'elle retenait sortir lentement. Elle tendit sa main et il la prit sans aucun doute.

— Peu importe ce qui arrive. Nous sommes là-dedans ensemble.

Klaus sourit.

— Je ne veux pas être roi, si tu n'es pas reine.

Caroline se mordit la lèvre.

— Klaus, je t'aime. Tu le sais, pas vrai ?

— Je sais, _love_.

* * *

— Ça semble être un endroit assez miteux pour une bénédiction, mon pote, dit Marcel suspicieusement alors que Klaus les conduisait dans une ruelle.

— Je ne sais pas, mon pote, c'est l'adresse qu'elles m'ont donné.

— Peut-être qu'elles voulait juste gâcher votre dîner, se moqua Marcel.

— Ou peut-être, appela une voix derrière eux, qu'elles voulaient juste un endroit où tes cris ne seraient pas entendus.

L'expression de Marcel devint très sérieuse comme il se retourna pour faire face à son destinataire.

— Sophie Deveraux. J'aurais dû le savoir, dit-il avec un sourire. Et pourquoi nous aurais-tu appelé ici ce soir ?

— Tu sais pourquoi, Marcel. Pour nous avoir longtemps trahis. Pour nous avoir longtemps punis pour être qui nous sommes. Pour beaucoup d'entre nous que tu as brutalement abattus pour le plaisir ! cria-t-elle alors que plusieurs autres sorcières apparaissaient derrière elle.

Le coin de la bouche de Marcel se contracta.

— Jane-Anne, n'est-ce pas ?

Sophie tressaillit.

— Qui ?

— Ta soeur. Jane-Anne. Elle était celle qui a commencé ça, n'ai-je pas raison ? Elle était votre martyr.

— Tu as commencé ça, Marcel. Tu t'es infligé ça toi-même, annonça une sorcière différente de l'arrière.

Le sourire de Marcel disparut de nouveau.

— Le faisais-je maintenant ? (Il se retourna pour faire face à Klaus et Caroline.) Vous saviez pour ça ?

— C'est ma ville, Marcel. Si tu avais simplement accepté ça depuis le début, ça aurait été plus simple.

Marcel hocha la tête et sortit un pieu de sa manche. Avant que Caroline n'ait pu enregistrer ce qui s'était passé, il l'avait enfoncé dans son ventre bombé.

_Merde,_ pensa-t-elle pour elle-même, essayant de décider comment elle devrait jouer cela. Eh bien, il allait le découvrir de toute façon.

Elle retira lentement le pieu du coussin, quelques rembourrages sortant avec. Elle savoura l'air contrarié et la réalisation sur le visage de Marcel.

— Tu tuerais une femme enceinte ? C'est de mauvais goût ! cracha-t-elle.

— Oh, il n'y a pas de mal, Mademoiselle Hayley. Mais je crois que faire semblant d'être enceinte n'est pas sain non plus.

— J'avais mes raisons.

— Oh j'en suis sûre, lança-t-il alors que plusieurs sorcière s'approchaient de lui avec des cordes imbibées de veine de Vénus.

Il ne se débattit pas, mais siffla de douleur lorsqu'elles les serrèrent autour de ses poignets, ses chevilles et sa gorge.

Klaus retira le pieu de la poche de sa veste et s'approcha de Marcel.

— Est-ce comme cela que ça se termine entre nous, Niklaus ? Nous étions frères autrefois.

— Autrefois, répéta Klaus avec insistance.

* * *

Hayley zappait les chaînes, atterrissant sur une espèce de radotage qui s'y trouvait. Pourquoi ces personnes pensaient-elles que les gens qui se souciaient de leurs insignifiantes petites vies se tenaient au-dessus d'elle...

Et puis cela se produisit. Elle cria de douleur, s'effondrant du canapé sur ses genoux. Elle essaya d'appeler le nom d'Elijah, mais la douleur était trop forte. Tout ce qu'elle arrivait à faire était d'envoyer les deux mots sur le téléphone de Sophie.

_Il arrive._

* * *

Caroline essayait de se concentrer sur leur conversation, mais fut distraite par le fil de sa pensée. Si elle était Marcel, elle lutterait - lutterait énergiquement. Alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua que davantage de vampires étaient apparus - vampires qui n'avaient pas été invités.

Elle n'eut même pas la chance d'avertir Klaus avant que toutes les sorcières ne s'effondrent, hurlant de douleur.

Deux paires de bras l'attrapèrent par derrière, la bâillonnant et la ligotant rapidement. Klaus vacilla en arrière sous le choc, et ce fut trop facile pour Marcel de se saisir du pieu, et de renverser la situation.

— _Pensiez-vous vraiment, _murmura-t-il d'un ton moqueur, _que ce serait si facile ?_

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre assez haut en couleurs et qui n'annonce rien de bon pour la suite ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous en pensez, alors n'hésitez pas ! J'attendrais bien gentiment vos petites reviews auxquelles je ne pourrais répondre qu'au prochain post qui répondra je crois à beaucoup de questions d'après ce que m'as dit ****BeneathaMoonlessNight et arrivera** dans sûrement un bon moment. (Sniff...) En attendant portez-vous bien, et passez de bonnes vacances !

**_See you soon girls, and lots of kisses !_ :3**


End file.
